Teenage Fever
by deviatedrift
Summary: AU where Alex and Norma are in high school. Norma has been in White Pine Bay for a year and Alex has been crushing on her ever since then. He is struggling to confess his true feelings for her. Will he finally get a chance with the most beautiful girl at his school?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

The first bell rang. It was 8 am, time for first period to begin. Alex closed his locker and began making the dreadful walk to chemistry. He hated the class, although he was one of the top students. Something about learning the periodic table and figuring out the number of neutrons an atom had did not interest him. He was more into physical activities. Something that could keep him on his feet.

"What's up Alex. Do the homework for Calculus?"

Alex stared at his friend. He didn't understand why his friend never bothered to do homework even though he did not have any trouble understanding the material. He was just too lazy to bother to apply what he learned.

"Yeah. Is this your way of asking to copy again?" Alex said annoyed.

"Oh come on man. Don't be like that. You know this is our routine." Zack answered.

Alex and Zack Shelby knew each other for the longest. They grew up in the same neighborhood and had dinner together with one another's parents when they were kids. Alex stopped in the hallway and pulled out his homework, handing it to his friend.

"Yeah well I'm sure all of it is right, but don't copy it exactly. Make yourself lose a couple of points. I don't feel like hearing Ms. Watson's mouth again."

"Oh she's only trying to get us to stay after class 'cause she wants to spend time with us. You know how she is."

Alex did know. Ms. Watson always flirted with him and Zack. She was not much older than them. Only in her middle 20s. She was a second year teacher. Alex never gave her the time of day to try and seduce him like Zack did. They were both seniors this year and Alex couldn't wait to get out of this pathetic school.

"I'll hand this back to you before our Calc class. Thanks man." Zack walked off with a pat on Alex's back.

Alex walked into his first class and took his regular seat. He could not wait for his senior year to be over. He never liked being in school. If it were up to him, he'd never step foot into the building. Alex was pulled from his negative thoughts when he smelled that addictive scent. It was fresh and light. It was her.

"Hey Romero." she said with a smile on her face. Alex felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter. He didn't know why she made him feel this way.

"Hey."

He never really engaged in conversation with her like he wanted. He was too nervous. He didn't want to make himself seem weird in front of her.

"So talkative." She rolled her eyes playfully, causing him to grin.

She was so sarcastic but he loved it. She was beautiful. Her eyes were a sight to be seen themselves. Her blonde her was just as pretty as she was. Norma had just moved to White Pine Bay last year in the middle of his junior year. As soon as he saw her, he could not help but be mesmerized. She was super friendly and everyone seemed to be drawn to her. He'd heard a lot of people talk about how gorgeous she was. She knew she was but she was always so humble and never used her beauty to get her way. Something most girls at the school seemed to do a lot, which Alex could not stand.

She sat in her seat and opened her book, getting ready to write notes. He noticed how interested she was in this subject. He himself could care less about the class, but he didn't mind seeing her become so intrigued in chemistry. He remembered the day they were partners and had to make ice cream for a project one day. She was so excited for it. He even seemed to enjoy it, but it was probably because he got to be around her. Seeing her beautiful smile up close. He often found himself lost in her eyes. Thankfully, she never noticed it.

"Ok class, today we are going to be talking about Oxidation and Reduction. You will be given an assignment that's due at the end of class"

"Great" Alex said, letting out a deep irritated sigh.

"What? Not excited to learn something so fascinating?"

He turned to her with a smile small."Yeah. So fascinating. I think I'll fall asleep before I finish this."

He knew he could finish the assignment in no time. He just hoped she could sense he was joking. He wanted to see her beautiful smile.

"You probably really like chemistry. It's just sitting in a classroom for an hour that you don't like."

Alex thought about it. She was probably right. He hated sitting in a dull boring classroom for an hour when he finished his work in the first 15 minutes. That left him 45 minutes staring off into space, completely bored. If class were outside some days and if they actually got to do real actual experiments, he would enjoy the class much more.

"Probably." He responded, turning his attention to the assignment in front of him.

He could feel her staring at the side of his face, but he didn't dare turn to face her. She did this often. It made him wonder if she thought he was cute or something. Or maybe she just thought he was a boring brick that she couldn't figure out. Alex began his assignment.

"What the hell?" he thought. He completely forgot to read the chapter over this subject the night before. He was too busy last night hanging out with Zack and their friends Kieth and Bob. They were out all night driving around in Alex's truck trying to find something to do. They just ended up hanging out at the back of a small store drinking beer. He had no idea what this assignment was about and he felt the urge to just lay his head down and take the 0. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"You know these are the exact problems that were in the back of the book that we had to read right?" Norma stated.

Alex turned to her, already getting lost in her diamond like blue eyes.

"Yeah, I must have overlooked that."

"Hmm. Not really like you to overlook things." Norma said, turning back to complete her assignment.

He thought about what she said. What does she mean not really like me to overlook things? Does she notice me? Has she paid attention to me? His chemistry teacher often acknowledged his grades in front of the whole class, since he usually always scored the highest on test and quizzes. He wondered if that ever impressed Norma. Maybe it did.

The class was over quicker than Alex ever felt it was. Even though he did not read the chapter for the assignment that he was supposed to complete, he managed to fill in all the answers, whether they were right, he did not know. He could afford to make a bad grade either way it went. He just did not want to get the "you're starting to slack" lecture from his teacher. He did not have time for that.

"Glad that's finally over with." Her voice grabbed his attention fairly quick as he was making his way out the classroom and into the already crowding hallway.

He turned to see Norma standing in front of him. She was wearing a light yellow dress with flowers on them, along with wedges and a pink cardigan. She was always so colorful. Alex preferred to dress in plaid shirts or dark colored shirts and pants.

"Really? I thought you liked Chem?" Alex said

"Yeah I do." She smiled at him. "But since we only have a month left of school, I'm kinda' ready to get the hell out of here." She chuckled.

"Aren't we all." Alex joked.

"So..." Norma seemed to forget her words. "Are you planning on going to prom?"

Alex was not really looking forward to the event. He was not much of a dancer. He didn't really engage in gatherings. He'd rather spend his time hanging with his small group of friends. He wasn't much of a people's person.

"Yeah maybe. Think my mom really wants me to go." Alex and his mom were close. His dad was the sheriff of the town and they did not have the best relationship. His felt like his dad made his mom miserable. He was verbally abusive and never appreciated her. Although his mom tried to hide her pain, he could always sense it.

"Oh that's nice. You should definitely go then. Who are you going with?"

'I want to go with you' Alex thought. Even though he had no desire to attend prom, it would all be worth it if Norma was his date. She'd be even more beautiful all dressed up.

"Um... maybe Rebecca? She actually asked me a while back."

"Oh okay." She said, not really having any expression to his answer.

"What about you?" Alex questioned.

"Well, I was asked by your friend Zack. He gave me flowers and everything. He didn't tell you? You guys seem like you tell each other everything."

Alex thought so too. Why didn't Zack tell him he asked Norma to prom? Although Zack didn't know of Alex's secret crush on Norma, they were best friends and told each other any and everything.

"Not sure." Alex said, starting to feel awkward and uneasy.

"Well maybe we can all go as a double date. That'd be fun! We can rent a party bus or something. Well I don't know if they have those kind of things in this small town." Norma laughed.

"Nah. We mostly just drive big trucks or old cars around here." Alex replied.

He felt like he wanted to say something else to her but couldn't find the words.

"Okay. Well I'll see you around?"

"Ye- yeah. Maybe at lunch." Alex started to feel nervous again. They never at lunch together. She always hung out with other girls who were so desperate to be her friend.

Norma smiled. Big this time. "Yeah okay I'll sit with you guys today. That way we can talk about our prom plans and things. See ya."

He watched her walk down the hall. He was already in a trance seeing her walk away.

"Romero. What's caught your eye?"

Alex turned to see his friends Bob, Keith, and Zack behind him.

"Nothin'. Just got out if Chem. You finish copying my homework Zack?"

"Yeah man. Thanks. Couldn't get through this year without you." Zack handed Alex back his homework.

"Yeah. You could've actually tried to do your own work for once. Maybe stop being so lazy." Alex stated.

"Chill man. It's not that big a deal. I just don't see the point of doing it when I know you will and we're best friends right?"

'Some best friend' Alex thought. He started to feel annoyed again that Zack didn't tell him that he asked Norma to prom. Zack was a womanizer. He was sensitive but he didn't hesitate to try to get into a girl's pants. He just hoped he didn't try that with Norma. Truth be told Alex would have dug up the courage to ask Norma to be his date despite the fact that Rebecca Hamilton already asked him. He was somewhat relieved Norma told him she already had a date so he didn't have to feel embarrassed and rejected.

"Yeah well I'm not always going to be there to lend you a helping hand after we graduate." Alex finally said.

"Alright ladies. Stop being so damn pissy. It's giving me a headache." said Bob

"So you guys want to eat lunch off campus today or what?" Keith said.

"Nah. Let's eat in the cafe. I think Norma wants to eat with us." Alex said.

"Norma? How do you know? She say something to you?" Zack questioned, already grinning at the thought of eating next to Norma.

Alex noticed Zack smiling and started to get even more annoyed with him. He still wondered why he didn't tell him he asked Norma to prom.

"Yeah she did. She wants me and Rebecca to go to prom with you and her. As a double date or some shit." Alex said, finally trying to make Zack acknowledge the fact that he has Norma as a prom date.

"Oh yeah? Zack said, taken by suprise. "So you for sure going with Rebecca?"

Alex nodded.

"Well congrats man. I know you didn't really want to go. That's why I didn't tell you I was going with Norma. Didn't think you would care to hear about it. But yeah that'd be great. All of us going together. Should be fun." Zack said while placing his hand on Alex's back as they started strolling down the hall to their Calculus class.

"We'll see you guys after school." Bob said, walking away with Keith.

Alex and Zack made it to their calculus class, taking their seats. They sat next to each other as they always tended to do whenever they found out they had the same classes together. Alex took out his book and a pen and placed his homework at the end of his desk so their teacher could collect it as she walked by.

"So Rebecca huh? You know what usually happens after prom with your date right? Man you're in for a treat. Hopefully I am too." Zack said, with a mischievous smile.

Alex felt his stomach twist and turned back to his desk, ignoring what his friend just said. His mind began to wonder to Norma and her yellow dress she was wearing. Now dazing off, thinking of the way she walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex left his class and began making his way to lunch. He remembered Norma was going to be eating with them today and he couldn't help but feel anxious and excited at the same time. He hoped his nerves wouldn't get the best of him while he was in her presence.

"Hey man." Alex turned and saw his friend Zack. Still annoyed with him, he decided to give a simple reply.

"Hey."

Zack started to notice Alex's mood and wondered what was bothering him. But he had his mind on more important things like Norma Bates. He really took a liking to her and wanted to impress her in any way he could.

Alex and Zack walked in the cafeteria and sat at their usual table. They were both looking for Norma but tried to be subtle with it. Alex was the first one to spot her bouncy blonde hair and pearly white smile. She looked so beautiful today. Her hair flowed down her back and she had a pink flower clip in it. She wore jeans today with a loose white blouse. It was different that the usual dresses and wedges she wore, but the jeans made it easier to see her curves. Alex was stunned, already in a daze of her beauty.

"Norma! Over here." Zack shouted, almost too loud, causing a few heads to turn. He knew he sounded eager but he didn't really care at the moment. He didn't want Norma to forget she was supposed to eat lunch with them today.

Norma made her way to Alex's and Zack's lunch table and took a seat next to Zack, but across from Alex. This gave Alex the pleasure to look into her eyes, something he really enjoyed doing when he knew she wasn't noticing it.

"Hey Romero. Hi Zack." Norma smiled.

She sometimes called Alex by his last name. He never minded it and he actually liked when she did that for some reason. It made him feel like she thought of him to be really mature and cool.

Alex smiled at her, getting lost in her eyes. His smile faded when he saw Zack wrapping his arm around Norma's shoulders.

"Glad you're finally deciding to eat with me Norma." Zack said.

Norma turned to him and smiled. "Yeah I actually have been meaning to. Decided today was a good time."

Alex began to feel uneasy and felt the urge to get up and walk away. He hated feeling like a third wheel. It happened often when he was hanging with Zack and a girl was with them. Zack would always pay all of his attention to whatever girl he was with at the moment.

Norma's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "So I was telling Alex that he and Rebecca should go to prom with us. Like double prom dates? I think it'd be really fun. What do you say?"

"Yeah of course. Anything you want, we can do." Zack replied, giving a sly smile.

"Well I'd have to ask Rebecca how sh-" Alex began.

"Already taken care of. I asked her in my 3rd period today. She's really excited to go with you Alex." Norma interrupted, still smiling.

Alex could care less about going to prom with Rebecca. He knew the girl had a crush on him since his freshman year and he rejected her many times in the past. He kissed her once and she tried to take it to the next level, but Alex was not looking for that. Still, she tried to come onto Alex whenever she got the chance.

"Oh... okay. Well sounds like a plan." Alex's face expression was solemn. Norma took notice of it, but didn't say anything.

Lunch was over and Alex, Zack, and Norma began making their way back to class. He started feeling embarrassed because Zack and Norma were laughing together and seemed to be having a conversation that didn't include him.

"Well this is my class so I'll catch you later Zack." Alex purposely didn't acknowledge Norma. He felt rejected by her and he couldn't understand why since he never asked her out or expressed his real feelings for her. Sometimes he wish she could sense how he felt about her so it would be easier to express what he felt.

Zack turned his head to the side and frowned.

"Alright man. See ya." he replied.

Alex turned and went into his class, not looking back to see Norma's disappointed face. He instantly regretted it.

School was finally over and Alex began making his way to his car when he got stopped by Kieth, Bob, and Zack.

"What's going on with you Alex?"

Alex turned to face his friend Zack who seemed to be annoyed. This caused Alex to frown.

"What do you mean? I'm fine..." Alex replied.

"You know what I mean. At lunch today? You disregarded Norma and she was confused and seemed upset when I walked her to class. You really put her in a bad mood for the rest of the day man"

Alex's face softened as he took in his friend's words. He didn't mean to upset Norma. He'd never do anything like that. He was just being his stubborn old self and did not realize how his actions could affect Norma.

"Did she say I put her in a bad mood?" Alex questioned, becoming very concerned.

"No... but I can just tell she was. I know her and she's usually always smiling and I could tell her mood soured after you just ignored her presence like that after lunch. That's really not cool Alex. You're the one who invited her to eat lunch with us and you just had to be an asshole to her. You know what I'm trying to accomplish with her. Don't ruin this."

Alex stared at Zack. He forgot Kieth and Bob was there until Bob spoke.

"You two are being so moody right now. Let's just go hang out at the back of Gil's store."

Alex and Zack both ignored Bob's suggestion. Alex stepped closer to Zack.

"What? What _are_ you trying to accomplish?"

Zack looked at Alex with impatience. Alex took notice of it and decided to ask him again.

"What do you have planned with Norma Zack?"

"Alex don't act so naive. I've been trying to get a taste of her ever since she transferred to this school. You're supposed to be helping me with that. That's why I need you to be nice to her! She would't want me if she knew I was hanging out with guys who disrespected her."

Alex could not believe his friend. He knew Zack, but he didn't think he would only try to use Norma. Zack is known to be obsessive with whatever girls he would be talking to. He would show up to their houses everyday and convince them to sneak away with him. Alex hoped he would be different with Norma but he was wrong. Zack was just a predator searching for its next prey.

"Don't take advantage of her Zack." Alex said sternly.

Shocked by his words, Zack jerked his head back.

"Since when do you care what I do with a girl? You never had a problem with this before."

"I don't have time for this. I'm going home." Alex said.

He turned and started back walking to his car, ignoring Kieth and Bob calling after him. He became irritated at that moment. He was on edge. All he wanted to do was go home and lay in his bed and forget about the day he had. He was becoming more stressed everyday. It didn't help that his mother became so depressed that she would forget to change her clothes everyday and his dad stayed out all day only to return late at night yelling at his mother.

Alex began making his way home in his car. On the way, he saw a familiar person walking down the street he was driving on. He didn't need to look twice before he realized it was Norma. He immediately slowed down his car and pulled up besides her. His heart began beating faster and he became nervous. Zack just told him how he made Norma upset today and he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to try and talk to her now, but he took the chance.

She turned her head quick as she noticed the truck pull up besides her. Realizing who was driving the car, she stopped walking and waited for Alex to say something.

"Hey. You need a ride? Where do you live?" Alex said. He started feeling weird and out of place to be asking her where she lived.

"I'm fine. I like to walk home. Gives me time to clear my head." Norma responded.

Alex could sense she wasn't herself. She seemed upset about something and he began to feel guilty, as he thought he was the cause of her being in a bad mood. He put his head down in shame.

"C'mon Norma. It's really hot and humid out here."

She stood there for a few seconds before finally climbing inside Alex's truck. She looked so beautiful and he was happy that she was going to allow him to be the ride to her destination.

"So where do you live? I live a couple blocks down the road but I don't mind driving further out if you don't live close by."

"It's not far. Straight down this road." She replied.

Alex began driving. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. He'd never been alone with Norma before and he couldn't find anything to talk about although he always wanted to be in her presence. She always made him so nervous.

"So after lunch... I hope I didn't upset you or anything when I went back to class."

"Why would you upset me?" Norma asked.

"Well... I kind of ignored you? And I only said bye to Zack. It was rude and I don't want you to think I'm an asshole or anything. I was just really tired I guess and kind of forgot manners at the moment." Alex replied.

Norma turned to him and smiled. "I know you're not an asshole Romero. It's fine. Don't worry too much about it okay?"

Alex quickly glanced at her and turned his attention back to the road ahead. He stomach began to flutter and he felt himself sweating a little bit. Her beautiful eyes was too much for him to handle. Her smile was sending him in a trance that he needed to hurry and break away from since he was driving the both of them.

"Ok." Alex smiled a little.

A few minutes passed and Alex and Norma finally arrived at Norma's house. It was small and simple. There wasn't much color or decor to it like he imagined it would be. He turned off the ignition and finally faced Norma as she was already looking at him.

"Thanks for the ride. It was actually really hot today so I'm glad I got to cool down a bit in your truck." Norma stated.

"Yeah. No problem. We don't live that far from each other so I can give you a ride anytime you need."

Norma smiled and looked at Alex with silence. She began to study his face. Taking note of his perfectly chiseled jawline. His long eyelashes and brown eyes. Her gaze wandered to his lips and stayed there for a moment.

Alex noticed and returned to favor. Taking interest in her pink soft lips. He began to imagine what it would be like to kiss them. Even just a peck. His breathing became heavy just thinking about it.

"Well. I'll definitely take you up on that offer." Norma said, finally breaking the intense silence.

She stepped out of his car before he could say anything. Alex watched her make her way up to her house, enter, and close the door behind her. He started his car and began to pull off. He was smiling the whole way home. He now felt confident that Norma felt some way about him that he'd always hoped for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter:**

 _Alex is annoyed with his best friend Zack Shelby because he did not inform him that he was taking Norma to prom. Norma invites Alex to double date with her and Zack to prom which Alex agrees to. After a small argument with Zack after school, Alex decides to drive straight home when he spots Norma walking down the street he's driving on. He offers her a ride. They share an intense stare before Norma gets out of Alex's car and makes her way into her house. Alex starts to think there could be something more between his friendship with Norma._

* * *

Alex turns off the ignition to his truck and sits in the driveway of his house. His mind takes him to images of Norma. He could still smell her sweet perfume in the passenger side of his truck. He thinks about the way she looked at him. The way she undeniably stared at his lips. The way she studied his face. A grinned crossed Alex face as he steps out of his truck and makes his way into his house.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! I work my ass off, protecting this town, protecting this house, protecting you and our son. The least you could do is make sure my dinner is hot and ready when I get home!"

The sound of a plate breaking and smashing to pieces on the floor and his mother screaming causes Alex to storm into the room where he finds his father screaming in his mother's face. Seeing her crying and pleading for forgiveness on the floor in front of his father awakens a rage inside of Alex. He runs over to where his father is standing and punches him square in the face. His mother's screams fades out as Alex continues to punch his father. His father catches his balance and manages to push Alex and he falls back onto the wall where the fist of his father's hand reaches his nose. Alex gets back on his feet and tackles his dad to the ground where he manages to restrain him.

"Get the hell off of me Alex!"

Alex eyes are blurred with anger and he felt he could kill his father right then and there but decided to ease up and rises above his father, remembering that his mother is still in the room screaming and crying. He rushed to his mother side to check if she is ok and to make sure she wasn't harmed in any way by his father. After finding no marks or fresh bruises, he turns to his father, fists still in a ball, ready for more action if it comes to that.

"You got a lot of damn nerve you know that! Quien diablos crees que eres!?" his father yelled.

Alex said nothing as he lead his distraught mother into the kitchen area, away from his father. He could hear his father's keys jangle and the front door slam shut behind him, letting the both of them know that he had left the house.

"Are you ok madre?" Alex asked softly.

"Yes hijo" his mother answered as she went to the fridge to pour herself a glass of water.

Alex could see the sadness that surrounded her eyes. The relationship between his mother and father seemed to worsen everyday. He could see his mother falling into depression and it felt like a dagger stabbed his heart because he did not know what he could do about it. He promised her that after he graduated high school, he would find a place for him and her to live so they could escape the emotional and sometimes physical abuse his father would cause. He could not bare to see his mother in such a sunken place. He needed to help her as fast and best as he could.

"Go upstairs and lie down okay? He won't be coming back home tonight so don't worry about him. He's most likely going to stay at a friend's place tonight." Alex instructed.

His mother did as she was told and Alex watched her make her way up the stairs quietly. His mind and body was so exhausted and stressed, he was sure that his head would explode. Just as he was making his way to clean up the shattered plate, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was a text from Zack.

' _Hey man, idk what your problem was today, but I don't like us being like that towards one another. Can we just make up and go back to being... normal?_ '

'Yeah Zack. Everything's just been crazy lately. I'm just trying to get myself together.'

' _I understand man. Hey I'm going out with Norma later tonight. She wants to talk. ;)'_

'Oh yeah? Tell me all about it later alright?'

 _'Will do, TTYL'_

Alex placed his phone back in his pocket and headed upstairs into his mother's room to find her sleep on her bed. He then headed down the hall to his room and laid down. He took his phone back out his pocket and reread the text he just received from Zack. He wondered if Zack knew that Norma caught a ride home from him earlier. He started to feel confused about his friendship with Norma. He felt like they were on the verge of kissing before she got out of his truck when they pulled up in front of her house. He didn't know why she was still giving Zack attention. He hoped that that moment in his car would open her eyes and pull her closer to him. Frustrated, he turned his phone on Do Not Disturb mode and headed to his bathroom to take a shower and get ready to bed.

* * *

The next day of school was one that Alex was not looking forward to. He decided to skip breakfast and went straight to class, hoping the day would go by faster than usual. He makes his way inside his first period class only to find Zack sitting in his seat next to Norma Bates. Alex started to feel the irritation form within him. Zack did not even have this class, but he was most likely in there because he knew this was Norma's class. Alex makes his way towards them.

"Hey Romero" Norma said with a smile.

"Wassup man. You look... tired." Zack stated.

"I am so you mind if I have a seat in my own desk?" Alex retorted.

"Oh.. yeah no problem." Zack replied, sensing the annoyance in Alex's voice. "Anyway Norma, I'll see you at lunch later?"

"Yeah is that okay with you Romero? You mind if I eat with you guys again today?" Norma asked.

"I don't mind." Alex dryly responded.

Norma frowned at the tone in his voice. She could sense something was up with him and she didn't appreciate the staleness in his answers. She didn't want to deal with that, not today. However, she decided not to speak her mind and chose it was best just not to make much conversation with him today. She rolled her eyes and turned back towards her desk. Alex noticed and felt a vein rise in his forehead.

'What the hell is she rolling her eyes at me for?' he thought.

He took his seat that was disturbingly already warm since Zack was just sitting in it.

"Alright see you guys later." Zack said as he exited out of the classroom.

Norma opened her chemistry book, preparing to get ready for today's lesson. She suddenly realized that she didn't any of her colored pens as she let Zack borrow them yesterday and forgot to get them back from him. She sighed as she starts to get aggravated because she can't take notes with just one colored pen. She was the type of student who needed her notes to be organized, colored coded, and neat. She turned to her right, looking at Alex's desk. Although she didn't want to bother him, she decided to anyway.

"Hey you have a pen in a color other than black?" she asked reluctantly.

"No. Do you ever see me using a variety of colored pens?" he answered somewhat harshly.

She scoffed and turned her head back to her desk, shaking her head. She was starting to be annoyed by his attitude. She hated how careless he could be towards others feelings sometimes. She didn't know him that well, but she could tell Alex didn't really care what others thought of him, so he was never considered a _friendly_ person like she was.

Alex heard her scoff and turned towards her.

"Something wrong?" he frowned.

"What?"

"What's your problem?" he said more sternly.

"Problem? I could ask you the same Alex. I don't know what's going on with you and Zack but you need to quit being an asshole and realize that your problems need to stay your own problems. You can't walk around with an attitude with everyone and ask what their problem is when you're the one with the problem." she said as quietly as she could as to not disturb the rest of the class, but she was sure other around them heard her.

He looked at her in disbelief. How could she say something like that to him? She had no idea what he had to endure when he came home from school yesterday. Seeing his mother so upset and his father screaming and his whole family being a mess. He didn't know how to control his feelings about that. He couldn't just walk around with a smile on his face pretending everything in his life was perfect. It wasn't. He wasn't happy. No one every taught him how to pretend to be happy just for the comfort of others around him. That's why he usually kept to himself.

Norma rolled her eyes at him again and turned back towards her desk. She knew she shouldn't of said that to Alex but he was getting on her nerves and she felt someone needed to call him out on his behavior and she wasn't afraid of confrontation.

Alex and Norma sat in the remainder of the class not even glancing at each other. When the bell rung for them to switch periods, she left out before he did, not caring to say goodbye. She didn't even know if she was still going to eat lunch later with Zack since she knew Alex would be there. Luckily, she saw Zack in the hallway and decided to talk to him about it.

"Hey, I think I'm actually going to eat lunch with Rebecca today. So we can go over the prom plans you know? And you and Alex can figure out what else to do after." she said, not wasting anytime.

"Uhhh. Okay then. Yeah." Zack said, the disappointment settling on his face. "You okay? Did something happen?"

"Yeah. I just kind of blew up at Romero a little bit." she admitted. "I don't want to eat around him today. Sorry."

She walked away before Zack could debate about her decision. She knew Zack had a crush on her and she couldn't deny that she thought he was pretty cute and interesting. She walked down the hall until she found her classroom.

* * *

( _LUNCH TIME. NORMA IS EATING WITH REBECCA, ALEX'S PROM DATE)_

"So you excited for this weekend? Prom is probably the only thing I've looked forward to all 4 years of high school." Rebecca said.

"Yeah. Should be fun." Norma answered.

"You okay? What's up?" Rebecca questioned, sensing Norma was off.

"Alex... He's just... I don't know. He's just so rude some days and I don't like him thinking that he can treat people however just because he's having a bad day or something. We all have bad days. That doesn't mean we get to treat people like shit." Norma confessed.

Rebecca took a deep breath before speaking.

"Look Norma, Alex has been through so much. I mean, he's really private and doesn't talk much about his life, but everyone kind of knows his dad is like the biggest asshole in this town. He's into all this illegal stuff and no one can really say anything because he's the sheriff. I don't think Alex knows too much about it, but he's going to have to know eventually. His mother's like super depressed and crazy or something. She sometimes forgets to eat and showers. It's just so crazy in his household. Some days he just seems to be giving up on life. I hate seeing him like that. I want to be there for him, but he shuts me out and it's just really sad you know? He can be so sweet and caring. He used to be, but life happens. His life is just... not great at the moment. Give him a break. Please?"

Norma mouth dropped and she began cursing at herself. She felt so guilty about the way she spoke to Alex earlier today. If she would've known, she never would've said that. She shook her head and remained quiet for a moment.

"Wow. I had know idea Rebecca. That's awful" Norma finally said. Her own life wasn't all rainbows and sunshine either. She was just really good at hiding her troubles and tribulations. She couldn't help but feel bad for Alex and she promised herself she would apologize to him later that day.

"Yeah... he must've had a bad day yesterday. I wish I could make it all better for him. I got ideas but I know he'll reject them." Rebecca shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Norma asked, curious to what Rebecca had just said.

"Well you know..." Rebecca smiled mischievously. "He'd be in for a real treat if he'd just give me the chance. I'm not even like this with other guys except for Alex. I can't believe I want him this much and he doesn't even want not one ounce of me."

Norma raised an eyebrow as she took in what Rebecca was saying. Alex was very handsome and she could understand why so many girls wanted to hook up with him as she heard many confessions of many girls in the bathroom when they never knew she was in the stall behind them.

"Hmm." Norma decided to say.

"So where's Zack going to take you? A hotel? His mom's house? Oh please tell me you guys are going somewhere other than his mom's house." Rebecca pleaded.

"Excuse me?" Norma said as her head jerked back.

"What? Don't act all modest Norma. We're in high school. Hooking up is like a sport." Rebecca laughed.

"No... it's not. New subject please?" Norma replied.

Rebecca titled her head at Norma, as if she was confused.

"Sorry, I thought this was a done deal with you two. I mean it's really not my business. Forget I even said anything."

Norma suddenly lost her appetite. Did Zack tell people he planned on having sex with her after prom? Is that his only intentions for asking her in the first place. She felt her stomach twisting. She felt betrayed that Zack had already entitled himself to her body, like she was a toy that he could pick off the shelf and use anytime he wanted. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

It was finally the end of school and Norma said her goodbyes to her friends and began walking home. It was surprisingly hot in White Pine Bay that week. This was one of the days Norma wished she had her own car. She didn't know if she would be able to keep walking home even though she only had a few weeks left of school. As she was making her way out of the school's parking lot, she spotted Alex and his truck.

'Here we go' she thought to herself as she began walking towards him.

Alex turned to her direction and quickly turned back, hoping that she didn't see him, but he knew she did. He knew she was coming over to talk to him. He turned back and waited for her to come closer.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey"

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier today in chemistry. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. It was unnecessary and I'm truly sorry Alex." she apologized.

Alex nodded, accepting her apology without verbally saying so.

"So can I make it up to you. You hungry? I don't think I seen you at lunch today with Zack. Did you eat anything today?"

"No.. I thought you and Zack were eating together so I took it upon myself to skip lunch. To avoid any uneasiness between us... Whatever that means" Alex chuckled with a nervous smile.

Norma smiled at his thoughtfulness, yet felt some guilt. She didn't want him to have to skip lunch just because she was upset with him.

"Well let's go to the diner down the street? My treat."

Alex smiled at her before replying. She was still so beautiful to him. He wasn't sure he'd ever get over that smile of hers and those light blue eyes.

"Sure. Let's go."

Norma opens the passenger side of Alex's truck but is stopped by a familiar voice calling her name.

"Norma? Where you going?" Zack questioned, almost as if he were about to interrogate her.

"Going to the diner with Romero right quick." Norma replied, feeling that same twisting she felt when she had that conversation earlier with Rebecca at lunch.

Zack looked confused. Earlier she told him she didn't want to eat lunch with him because of Alex and now she's going to the diner with him? He turned to Romero who was looking at him with his usual stoic expression.

"Why?" he finally said.

"What do you mean _why_?"

"Why are you going with Romero? You didn't even want to eat with me earlier because you thought he'd be there! So why are you going to the diner with him right now? What games are you playing Norma?"

Norma frowned as she stepped in Zack's face.

"I don't play _games_ Zack. And I really don't owe you any explanation. You don't own me." Norma declared.

Alex came around from the driver side of his car to step in between Zack and Norma, seeing things were starting to escalate.

"You need to calm down Zack. It's not that big a deal." Alex grunted.

"Get the hell out of my face Alex." Zack yelled as he pushed Alex, making him stumble. "You're a real piece of shit you know that? Trying to steal my girl. That's why you were being weird when I told you about our "plans" the other day! You want her for yourself!" Zack quickly grabbed Norma's wrist in a attempt to pull her away with him.

Norma tried to get away from his grip but it's too strong. She slaps him in his face as hard as she could, finally causing him to let go of his hold of her. Just then, a crowd starts to form around Alex, Norma, and Zack.

"What are you guys doing!" Alex's friend Keith yelled.

Alex could see the anger and humiliation in Zack's eyes and prepared himself for what was about to come. He rolls his sleeves up and rolls his fists in a ball. Suddenly, he is pulled away by Norma and they both walk back to his truck. Alex opens the passenger side of the door for her as she steps in. He goes over to the driver's side and steps in, starts his truck, and the two of them drive away.

"You okay?" Alex said after noticing Norma wasn't speaking.

She nodded her head in reply and she gazed out the window next to her.

"I'm not hungry. Can you just take me home? She spoke.

"Of course." Alex remarked.

A few minutes later, Alex pulls up in front of Norma's house and parks his truck. He starts to grow worried for her. She was extremely quiet, but he can understand why. Zack was being crazy and possessive. He knew she was surprised at the way he was acting.

"You want me to walk you to your house?"

"No!" Norma quickly replied. "No..." she said more softer "Sorry, but it's ok. I'm fine. I'll see you later" she said as she began to exit but Alex grabbed her hand almost as if he was caressing it.

She smiled at him before placing her other hand on top of his. He eventually let her go and she got out of his truck and made her way into her house.

Alex sat there for a moment and rested his head on his seat, closing his eyes. He knew the state of his relationship with Zack was ruined and he would have to deal with it tomorrow at school. He couldn't believe he was that close to fighting his best friend he had known for years all over a girl. But this girl wasn't just any girl. Norma was special. Besides of how beautiful she was, she was also smart and genuine and kind. She was caring, but she also wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Something Alex found extremely attractive.

"I don't know what's going on..." Alex stated as he started his car and began to drive himself home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Deciding to give an update. Haven't really had much time to write this and kinda became unmotivated. My chapters might end up short because I like to free write and just go with the flow. I do have an ending in mind though. So here goes chapter 4.**

* * *

The next day at school was one full of exhaustion and dread. Everyone in Alex's first period class bothered him about the argument he had with his best friend, or soon to be ex best friend, Zack yesterday.

"Is it true you stole his girl. Didn't think you had it in you Alex." one of his peers snickered.

Alex found no amusement in any of it. It was embarrassing enough that it happened in front of a crowd full of people. Now they were openly talking about the chain of event in front of him and sometimes Norma. That's what bothered him the most. He felt he dragged Norma into his and Zack's nonsense when all she was doing was being the friendly person that she is. Now people were spreading ridiculous rumors about how she was sleeping with both Zack and Alex. He felt so guilty.

"Everyone please settle down and find your seats." Alex's teacher stated. He looked to his left to find that the seat Norma usually sat in was empty. He never knew her to be one to miss a day of school unless she was sick and could not come. He wondered if her absence was solely because of him and his drama.

Class was finally over and Alex was heading to his next one when he spotted his friends Kieth and Bob coming towards him.

"Alex what the hell was that yesterday! You guys are nuts!" Kieth exclaimed.

"Yeah. Are you two trying to get suspended right before prom?" Bob joined.

Alex held back the urge to roll his eyes and instead shrugged his shoulders. He knew what the consequences would have been if he actually fought Zack but he did not care in that moment. For some reason he threw out the option to back down. If it had not been for Norma pulling him away, he was sure he would have threw the first hit. It wasn't because he was trying to seem tough and impressive. He actually felt the need to protect Norma and that confused him the most. He did not know her well, but he was willing to get into a physical altercation with his best friend since childhood for her.

"Yeah well... Zack had it coming." Alex said.

"True. He's been a real asshole lately ever since he started hanging with that blonde. Hey is that what all this was about? That girl?" Bob questioned.

Alex was in no mood to give into his friends interrogations. He didn't need his headache to worsen from all their questions.

"Listen, I need to go before I'm late. See you guys after school?" Alex said, hoping they would grasp on to him not wanting to eat lunch with them today.

"No problem. Later." Kieth responded and walked down the hall with Bob.

Alex was still worrying about Norma Bates and her presence. He hoped she wasn't upset with him and he especially hoped those stupid rumors that were being spread didn't make their way back to her.

Alex made his way into his last class for the day which he shared with Zack. He saw him sitting in the desk that's right next to his. Mentally preparing himself for the worst, Alex makes his way towards him.

"We should talk." Alex stated.

"Now you want to talk? After you forced my girl into your beat up old truck? Making her slap the shit out of me? What lies have you been putting in her head. Because just the other day she was letting me do all kinds of things to her. Now she's hovering all over you like a drug addict!" Zack said as his temper became evident.

Aldx jerked his head back in shock. _Do all kinds if things to her?_ Alex thought.

"What? I didn't force her to do anything. She's NOT your girl. You were being crazy as hell, that's why she slapped you. I never put any bugs in her ear or do anything to make her do that do you. Zack, what is your deal really?"

Zack stood up in Alex's face causing Alex to instantly ball his fist.

"Alex I'm 2 seconds away from beating the sh-"

"Hey! You two come here now!" their teacher Blair Watson yelled.

Too busy in their feud, they didn't notice she walked into the room. They both slowly made their way towards her and she guided them into the hallway for privacy.

"You boys want to tell me why you're yelling and cursing in my class?" she asked.

"Sorry Ms. Watson. Alex and I are just having a small disagreement on something. We got carried away. Won't happen again ma'am." Zack answered all while flashing her his flirtatious smile.

She raised an eyebrow. "Ok well I don't want to have to hold you boys after class for this, although I have a feeling you wouldn't mind. So just keep the drama out of my class. Ok sweeties?" she smiled.

"Of course ma'am" Zack smiled.

Meanwhile, Alex was so tired of her trying to subtly flirt with them. He would never understand why a woman like her would pursue her students. She was young, beautiful, and had a nice career. Alex was also sure she was in a relationship as he overheard her having phone sex one day between lunches during school hours in her classroom when she didn't realized he had walked in.

The three of them went back inside as Zack continued giving Alex dirty looks throughout the class period. Once the bell rung, Zack made his way to Alex.

"You know how desperate you look? I mean I really can't believe you Alex. You're supposed to be my best friend and you know how much I wanted Norma and you go and sneak behind my back with her." he scoffed.

"Move Zack." Alex replied.

Zack laughed. "You know what? Whatever. There's so many girls at this school that want me I don't even know why I'm wasting my time on you and that bitch. She was just a huge tease anyways"

Alex stared at him with anger. He was so close to losing his cool and attacking Zack like he had did his own father just the other day. If it had not been for the familiar face he had seen out of the corner of his eye, he would have did just that.

"Norma?" Alex said to the young teen who was walking past the door were Alex and Zack stood. It was obvious she was trying to slip by the two of them unnoticed.

"Hey um... I have to go." she said and picked up her pace as she quickly hurried out of the White Pine Bay High School.

"Is she fucking serious right now!? What a bitch! I swear I should have-" Zack's sentenced was stopped by the blunt force of Alex's fist. Zack falls hard to the ground and appears to be knocked out cold.

"Shit" is all Alex said as a crowd once again forms around him and his ex best friend's body on the floor.

* * *

Norma makes her way down her usual path she walks when she is headed home from school. She skipped her first period intentionally so she could avoid running into Alex. She did not want to have the awkward conversation she knew they would have. Suddenly, she hears a familiar truck slowing down behind her on the street. She closes her eyes as as she realizes it was Alex and scolds herself for not taking another path home as Alex knew this was the way to her house.

"Norma?" he yells from the passenger side of his window.

"Hey" she simply replies.

"You okay? I didn't see you in Chem today. Look, can we talk please. Hop in."

She obliges and opens the passenger side to Alex's truck as they make their way down the road. She doesn't know why she just got into his truck, but she was having such a terrible day, she wanted to be comforted by someone, anyone, even Alex.

"So look. About what happened between me and Zack, I hope that didn't like freak you out or anything. I know we don't know each other well, so it might seem weird that he and I were about to fight over... well you." he takes a quick glance at her before turning his focus back on the road. She stays quiet as she continues to listen to the smoothness of his voice.

"I didn't know you and him were like a thing. I just thought you two were friends. If I would have known, I would have kept my distance and I hope it didn't look like I interfered with what you guys had going on. I'm sorry Norma."

She quickly turns her head to him.

"Me and Zack aren't a thing? Why would you even think that? God, you can't be nice to a guy without people thinking you to sleep with them!"

Alex frowns as he is confused by what she just said.

"He told me you guys...you know...did 'things' the other day when you asked to meet with him to talk? I mean we didn't go into details but knowing Zack, I just assumed. So was that not true?

She chuckles as she shakes her head. "He's the last guy I would ever do anything with."

Feeling relieved, Alex remembers the conversation he had with Zack and how he said Norma let him do all kinds of things to her. _So he was lying._ Alex thought. Zack clearly only said that to make Alex jealous. Well it worked. Now he felt guilty that he even believed that someone as pure and beautiful as Norma would even go that far with some womanizer like Zack.

"Oh... wow. Okay. That's good to know." he says as he grips the steering wheel tighter. Norma notices how tense he is. She then takes in his bruised hand that were covered in small scratches and cuts.

"Would hate to see the other guy." she says.

Alex looks at his hand to see how bruised it were. "Yeah. Zack just did not know when to shut up."

Norma mouth drops open "You fought Zack? Your best friend? Oh please don't tell me it was because of me."

Alex face turns red as he starts to feel embarrassed. The tone in her voice made him think she sounded disgusted that he actually fought his best friend over her. He doesn't say anything.

She turns to him taking in his profile. His perfect jawline and long eyelashes. She clears her throat as she regains her focus on the road ahead of them.

"Well Norma yeah. He said some things about you that just set me off. I've spent years with my dad talking to my mom inappropriately so I have a problem whenever a guy talks down on a woman, especially one like you. He had no right to say what he did about you." He didn't want to tell her that Zack called her a bitch and a tease.

Norma smiles at his confession. She knew how private he was and he just told her about his dad. She can tell he doesn't have to best relationship with him. She is reminded of her own parents.

"Thank you Alex." she says as her soft hand touches his, instantly feeling him relax.

They pull up to her house and she opens the door and gets out but not before placing a quick peck on his cheek. Alex starts to blush and he stares into her light blue eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Romero."

With that, he watches her enter her house with a key and disappear inside. He rubs the cheek she just kissed and can't help the grin that creeps upon his face as he heads to his own home.


	5. Chapter 5

Weekends in White Pine Bay seemed long and boring now for Alex Romero. He no longer had his best friend Zack to hang out and do stupid things with. He could call Kieth and Bob, but Alex never felt that close to them like he was with Zack. Alex realizes he misses Zack and what their friendship used to be. He shakes the thought away as he looks at the message he just recieved on his phone.

 _I'm bored. Let's go somewhere._

 **Ok. Where would you like to go?**

 _Surprise me :)_

Alex grins at the smiley face Norma Bates just sent him. She's been texting him non stop this weekend. If it were any other girl, Alex would no doubt be annoyed, but he loved seeing Norma's name on his phone. He can't help but feel butterflies everytime.

He thinks about where to take Norma. It has to be somewhere she's never been, however he's not sure where's she been since she moved to White Pine Bay a year ago. She could have already explored the depths of the small town. His eyes widened as he suddenly thinks of the perfect place to take her.

 **I will pick you up around 8 tonight. See you soon :)**

 _Can't wait ;)_

Norma lies down in her bed with a big grin on her face. She's been texting Alex all weekend. She learns that she's really enjoying their friendship and feel they are becoming close, something that she always hoped for if she wasn't lying to herself. Alex was so mysterious to her. She liked that he was finally opening up and hoped maybe one day she would feel comfortable doing the same. No one in school knows about her terrible family history, not even her closest friend Rebecca. Her father was a drunk, always loud and abusive. Her mother was always sedated and was just "checked out." Her brother Caleb was kicked out after her father learned he would force her to do sexual things to him.

That's why Norma was now residing in White Pine Bay. She told herself she would become a new person and wouldn't let her history affect the person who she wanted to be. She wanted to be carefree, stress-less, and happy. Still, that would be hard to do living with the parents she had. Things weren't good after they moved, but it was better that Caleb was no longer apart of her life. Her father damn near killed him after he learned what was going on. She felt he deserved everything that's happened to him after what he forced her to do since she was 13 years old. However, she couldn't help but wonder if he was alright. That's just the kind of person Norma was, always caring for others. He was only 21 at the time when he was kicked out and had no money or job. He was put out with only a small bag of clothing and a door slam in the face along with cuts and bruises all on his body put on by his father after a brutal brawl between the two. She tries her best to clear her mind as she gets up from her bed and finds an outfit to wear for when she sees Alex tonight.

* * *

8 pm rolls around quicker than Alex intended but he was excited nonetheless. Dressed in a plaid shirt and dark blue jeans, Alex picks up his keys from his dresser and heads out the door, making sure he checks on his mother before leaving.

He arrives at Norma's house, noticing the darkness that surrounded it. Most houses in the neighborhood usually had their porch lights on, but Norma's house was dark, like no one even lived there. He thought it was odd since she seemed so full of life. He is distracted from his thoughts as he notices her coming out the door. She must've heard his truck outside her house since she came out fairly quick. Alex was sure that she was excited for their plans tonight. He couldn't be more happy.

She makes her way to the passenger side of his truck and hops in.

"Hey." she says with a smile so big and bright despite the darkness outside. He was sure he would go blind from looking at it too long.

He returns the smile. "Hey."

There's a long silence as they stare into one another's eyes. They don't even realize it at first until Norma's phone vibrates loudly as she just recives a text. She regretfully looks away from Alex as she checks the message. She reads it and quickly turns it off and sets it down.

"Everything okay?" Alex questions.

"Yes." she pauses. "So where we going? I've been pretty excited to be honest. Anything is better than sitting in my house with my parents all day.

Alex notices the sudden tone in her voice but decides not to dwell deeper into it. He didn't think she'd want to talk about it anyway.

"Well... you've heard of the Summer Festival right? It's kind if like the Winter festival they have in December here in White Pine Bay. The Summer Festival happens twice at the end of May, then it's every weekend in June and July. I'm not sure if you ever been before... but they have all kinds of games and food. It's like a fair, but smaller. " he chuckles.

"Wow! Alex I've never been to anything like that before. I'm really excited now."

"Really? They don't have fairs where you're from?"

She ignores his question, as not to get too deep in the matter. "So do you go this thing every year?"

He starts the car up and drives down the road, noticing she just ignored his question. "I do. With Keith, Bob... and Zack."

"Oh? Well I hope you can still have as much fun with me as I'm sure you had with them." Norma replies.

"Of course. You're way more fun than those idiots Norma."

She smiles when he says that. She really likes when he compliments her. Any other guy who gives her compliments she doesn't tend to care for it, but she is still polite and thanks them of course. It's something about Alex Romero complimenting her that puts makes her heart throb.

The duo pull up into a parking space as they make their way into the Sumemr Festival. Music is playing loudly over spearkers. There was food and game booths along with small amusement rides. Alex leads Norma to the funnel cake booth and hands one to her.

"Ooo that's good." She smiles as she nibbles on the cake.

Alex only chuckles as he shares a smile too, not fully believing that he is here with the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. _Is this... a date?_ he thinks to himself. Sure there were plenty of people here tonight on dates, but Norma was just his friend as far as he knew. He didn't even know if she felt anything for him like he did for her. She was a very hard person to read, but he liked her, and he so desperately wanted her to be his. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss her lips while his hands found her waist to pull her closer. Sensing his mind going to the wrong things, he leads her over to another booth where he gives her a candy apple and popcorn.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get me fat." Norma playfully accuses.

"You'd still be perfect." he states.

Norma only looks at him as she gets butterflies in her stomach. Those damn compliments. He can always get her heart to race whenever he gives her one.

"Are these free? Everything here?" she says, hoping to get herself under control before she eats up all the booths.

"Well for us yeah. Perks of being here with a Sheriff's kid," he smiles.

"Well then... I have to hang around with you more often."

"We should." Alex quickly replies, a little too excitedly. "... I mean if you want to... You don't have to if you have better things to do... I understand. I'm just saying if-" he is cut off by Norma.

"Alex I would rather be right here with you right now than anywhere else or _with_ anyone else." she assured.

Feeling relieved, he nods and smiles at her. God those eyes could just melt his heart. He's never seen eyes like that on a person. They were absolutely beautiful.

"You know... you have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen in my life. They're very pretty." he says, feeling a bit confident in complimenting her than before.

"Thank you. You have really sexy eyelashes. I've never-" she gasps as she just caught what she said.

"I mean.. your eyelashes... they're nice too. You have beautiful eyes as well" she says while still panicking.

Alex only raises on eyebrow as he chuckles at her sudden nervousness. "Thanks. I've never really liked my sexy eyelashes, but hearing you like them makes me feel a whole lot better about them."

She sweeps her blonde her behind her eyes as she looks down and blushes. She gets so shy around him now. She isn't sure why. The air gets so stuffy whenever she's around him and all her nerves never calm.

"So... prom is next week. Are you all set for it?" Alex says after a while.

"Well I definitely don't have a date anymore, but Rebecca and I are going. Oh I totally forgot about telling you that! I'm so sorry. How could I forget? I know you, Zack, Rebecca, and I were supposed to be going together. Now that I think about it... she didn't even mention anything about you when I told her I wouldn't be going with Zack anymore. " she says, becoming frustrated with herself.

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I can't go anyway."

"Huh? Why not" she frowns in confusion.

"Well... I got suspended... and got my prom privilege revoked from when I fought Zack this week at school."

"Oh right. You think you two will reconsider your friendship?"

Alex looks deep into her blue eyes. He takes a step closer to her, aware of the closeness between them. She stares back, her heart pounding and breathing quickening. She could almost feel the heat radiating off of him.

"No. He disrespected the wrong girl. He deserves it. I'm not sorry. I don't regret it. Sure I start to miss him, but him and I... we're different. He isn't the same guy he used to be when we were kids. He's more... needy, possessive. He likes too much attention whereas I try to avoid it. The friendship was bound to end." Alex confessed.

Norma laces her fingers between his as she holds his hand. She looks into his eyes, amazed at how open he can all of a suddent be. "You are a very good person Romero. Don't ever forget it."

He looks down at their hands and looks back at her to see a smile across her face. He can't help but smile back and he leads them to other booths. They take pictures and eat more food as they enjoy one another's company, just the two of them.

* * *

 **A/N: I miss Normero so much when I write these chapters. Ugh. They really deserved the world. I wasn't sure if I should bring Caleb into the story but decided to go ahead. I don't plan on him being in this a lot because I cannot stand the guy! He was my least favorite character on Bates lol! I also decided to make Rebecca Norma's closest friend. I know they don't really interact in the show except for when Norma turned savage and told Rebecca that she's her banker too now (LMAO) but this is an AU. So the story line's a bit different. But you know... I'm just writing as I go. Whatever comes to mind is what I write :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Norma Bates stands in her door mirror looking at herself. She models in her thin strapped, long pale pink dress. It has a long slit on the right side that shows her leg just enough when she walks. The top part is covered in rhine stones and her back is exposed in the dress as well. It hugs her body well and she feels beautiful and sexy as ever. This dress was something different than she usually wore. Prom was tonight and although she did not have a "real" date anymore, she was still excited to go. Her friend Rebecca would be picking her up in about 15 minutes so she went to sit at her dresser across from her bed and sent a text to Alex.

 _I'm heading out in a few. Wish you could come._

 ** _Me too. I wasn't too thrilled about going but I would have been if it meant being able to go with you._**

She blushes and bites her lip as she immediately sends another text.

 _Awwww. :) You are so sweet you know that?_

 _ **Haha. Maybe I can take you somewhere afterwards if you're up to it.**_

 _ **Only if you feel like it.**_

 _Of course :)_

 ** _Cool. Have fun and enjoy your night. I can't see you now but I know you look beautiful._**

She smiles so hard to herself that her cheeks began to hurt. Alex makes her feel so special and she honestly couldn't wait to see him later that night. She didn't really have any plans after prom with Rebecca. She was overwhelmingly excited.

"Norma! Come here! Some redhead has been ringing this damn doorbell asking for you!"

"Coming!"

She was so caught up in texting Alex that she overlooked the text message from Rebecca telling her that she was outside. She quickly makes her way down the hall and into the living room where a nervous Rebecca stands. It's obvious her father made her very uncomfortable. She smiled at her friend, grabs her hand, and leads them out her front door.

"Jesus. Your dad scared the shit out of me when he answered the door. Screaming ' _Who the hell are you_ ' I almost started running back to the car!"

Norma shook her head, slightly embarrassed. She wish Rebecca hadn't come to her front door. It would've avoided a very awkward moment between her and her father.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Just honk the horn next time." she smiled.

Rebecca looked at her, somewhat curious to what Norma's home life was like. They were friends, but not best friends, and she did not know everything about Norma. Norma was no open book, but she was known to be genuine and honest. However, Rebecca honestly never made an effort to get to know her fully. Not really. She made a commitment to herself that she would show more interest in this girl that she called her friend.

"Well you look good! That dress is sexy as hell. Where'd you get it?" Rebecca beamed.

Norma chuckled. "Thanks. I actually made it myself."

"You made _that_!? No way. That's amazing. You look beautiful tonight Norma. We're going to have fun." Rebecca said with a big sincere smile. She put her expensive car in drive and started cruising down the street headed to prom.

Norma was grateful for her in that moment. She was happy that she had someone to accompany her to prom. She was looking forward to the event all year and the night was finally here. She was hoping for a great time.

"So Rebecca. Have you heard anything from Alex?" Norma started to question.

Rebecca jerked her head and frowned. "No. Why would I?"

Norma shrugged. "I dunno. I just thought you liked him? I just thought maybe you hung out or something lately. That's all." Norma tried to subtly pry into Rebecca's current status with Alex but she failed. It was obvious what she was trying to do and Rebecca quickly picked up on it.

"I know you and Romero are a thing. Or becoming a thing. Whatever you want to call it. I'm not dumb Norma. I totally already noticed it on the day him and Zack were about to beat the shit out of each other over you. Besides I already have my eyes on Bob. You don't need to worry about Alex and I. I'm your friend. I don't want to ruin that" She looked at Norma for a reply before putting her eyes back on the road.

Norma nodded, relieved. "That's good to hear. Guess I was being that obvious huh?"

"You were but it's okay. I understand your questions, especially after I told you that I was trying to hook up with him a few times before. But don't worry. He never budged and he definitely won't since he clearly only has eyes for you. I mean who could blame him? You're stunning."

Norma glanced at her friend smiling. She was very appreciative of the compliments Rebecca was throwing at her tonight. She worked hard on her dress and she was glad it was being noticed. She just couldn't wait to see what Alex had to think of it.

The two finally arrive at the event. They head inside as they get looks from many of their classmates who were standing talking to one another or engaging in the small snacks and beverages that were being served. Norma and Rebecca spent most of their time together. They talk to a few of their peers and danced a little. The two girls were becoming closer and closer as the night went on. As the prom was almost ready to commence, the crowd stood around while waiting for prom king and queen to be annouced.

"I hope everyone is having a good time tonight!" a fellow classmate, George Heldens announced from the stage. "It's finally our last year at White Pine Bay High School!" the crowd begins to whistle and cheer. "As you all know, it is tradition that we announce our prom king and queen as the night ends. So let's get this over with shall we?" Everyone begins to clap and holler.

"This year, our prom King is... Zack Shelby! Unfortunately, I've been informed earlier that Zack would not be attending prom this year, but let's applaud him any way!" George said.

The crowd starts cheering and clapping for Zack despite him being physically there. He was well liked by almost everyone, especially the girls. Norma only rolled her eyes as she was waiting for everyone to stop praising the idiot. She couldn't believe she actually thought she was attracted to him.

"And your WPB High School Prom Queen this year is... Norma Bates!"

Her eyes widen, suddenly feeling hot as ever. She knew people liked her, but she was so humble that she didn't think she would have ever gotten such a title like that. Prom Queen. She had only moved here a year ago. What about Rebecca? People liked her too. Christine, George's sister? She was just as popular as Norma if not more. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh my God Norma! I knew it'd be you! I voted for you and told everyone I knew to vote for you too and they already said they were! I'm so happy for you" Rebecca screamed directly in Norma's ear. She gives her friend a smile as she hugs her. Everyone is now turning towards Miss Prom Queen, Norma Bates.

"Congrats!" Christine Heldens applauds.

"Wooooo! Go Norma!" a fellow classmate of hers yells.

She makes her way to the stage as she believes she is supposed to do. George places the crown on her head and hands her a bouquet of red roses. He grabs her waist, a little too long, as he centers her in the middle of the stage. She ignores it for the time being, as not to look annoyed in front of hundreds of her classmates and teachers. Everyone seems so happy for her she almost doesn't understand why. She's not polished and she never considered herself to be an amazing person, but everyone can see what she couldn't about herself. They all thought she was an angel. Someone special and unique and to top it all off, beautiful. She suddenly thinks of Romero. She wish he was here. To see his brown eyes smiling at her as she stood on that stage. It was too bad he couldn't come, but she silently thanked God that she didn't have to stand on this stage with Zack.

After everyone calms down and takes pictures with the prom queen, Norma decides to check her phone.

 _ **Congratulations Norm. I knew you'd win :)**_

It was Alex, the guy that's been on her mind so much lately. She assumed her heard of the news through his friends Bob and Kieth who was there at prom that night.

 _Thank you so much. I am surprisingly so happy about this. Lol. It seems so lame but idk... it feels good._

 ** _I'm waiting outside whenever you're ready to go._**

 ** _I hope you don't mind._**

 ** _I can meet you even later if you want._**

 ** _No worries._**

 ** _You probably have something planned with Rebecca._**

She laughed softly at the back to back measages and at how obviously nervous Alex got when texting her. He always thought that she would rather be somewhere else with someone else but that was far from the truth, as she already told him that night during the Summer Festival.

She hurriedly finds Rebecca and let's her know that she will meet with Alex and thanks her for being her "date" tonight. Rebecca hugs her and tells her to go have fun and let's her know she will be with Bob for the rest of the night. The two friends part ways.

Norma finds herself in the parking lot, searching for the Alex Romero and his truck. She quickly spots him and can't help but smile.

Alex locks eyes with his Norma. Even though it is so dark outside, he could still see her beautiful light blue eyes easily. He sees her smiling and returns the gesture, genuinely. He was so happy to see her he couldn't figure out what had gotten into him. Why was he so mesmerized by the young teenager? She had definitely put a spell on him but he didn't mind one bit.

"Hey!" she almost cheers.

"H-" suddenly he is pressed firmly against Norma as she gives him a tight hug. She wraps her arms around his neck and melts into him. Alex closes his eyes, taking in how good it feels to have her in his arms. His hands finally find themselves hugging her waist as they stay like this for a while. They finally break apart and look into each others eyes.

Feeling nervous, Alex chuckles. "You look beautiful."

Norma looks down quickly and smiles.

"I thought you weren't gonna come. You didn't reply to my text."

"Of course I was going to come. I was ready to see you."

He shakes his head a little, not believing that his relationship with Norma is transpiring into something more, so quickly. Just the other week she went off on him, calling him an asshole. Now she's giving him heart eyes and hugging him. He didn't believe someone could be anymore lucky than he was.

"Come on Miss Prom Queen."

She giggles and hops into the passenger side of his truck that he opens for her.

Alex was excited to finally see his girl. He was so ready to spend time with her. He parks his car along a hill and turns to the beauty beside him. He looks at her long dress, her leg and thigh is visibly showing as the slit in her dress exposes them. She looks so sexy. He wanted to touch her so badly but thought better against it. They weren't even together yet, right? _Chill out Alex. Don't be one of those guys_ he thinks to himself.

Norma, being no fool, already noticed him looking at her legs and thigh and smiles at him. She wanted him to touch her, his strong hands stroking her leg all the way up to her thigh. She was starting to feel hot between her legs all of a sudden.

"Let's go" Alex said, breaking the intimate silence.

He gets out of his truck and quickly makes his way over to the passenger side, opening the door and holding out his hand for Norma to take. She happily obliges, impressed at how much of a gentleman he's turning out to be. She almost wants to slap herself for calling him an asshole a few weeks ago. She knew he had already forgiven her though.

He walks them over to the spot by the lake he drove them to that he already set up. There was a small gazebo with a table and a large basket full of food. Alex assumed she liked sweets. He remembered the funnel cake she literally devoured at the Summer Festival he took her to. She had about 4 candy apples and 2 bags of cotton candy as well. He packed an assortment of small deserts his mother helped him make. He was pretty good at cooking meals, but his mother was the best at making desserts. He was so appreciative of her. He hoped she would be okay tonight without him being there. He knew his father liked to abuse his mother when Alex wasn't home, and he made sure to tell his father that he would beat the shit out of him if he got home and found his mother bruised or crying. His father laughed at him, amused and left their home and went God knows where. Alex hoped he wouldn't return before he did.

It was dark outside, but the gazebo had bright white lanterns set up around it and the trees, giving them just enough light to eat the food and look at one another as long as the wanted. The temperature outside was perfect. The sun had went down and the air felt crisp and cool. He felt a small hand grab his own and turned to see his beautiful Norma smiling at him.

"This is... wow. This is so beautiful Alex. Is it for us?" she beamed.

"Yeah. I thought maybe you'd like something like this? I mean if you don't it's fine. Maybe we can go to that diner you like. You probably want real food or-"

"Alex..." she cuts him off, placing her hand on his cheek. "Stop doing that. You don't have to keep doubting yourself when it comes to me." she gazed up at him.

He slowly nodded and turned away from her, her blue eyes were too much sometimes. They were going to enchant him more and more.

"Who'd knew you could be so romantic. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me" she giggled and made her way towards to gazebo. He watches her, his eyes looking her up and down. That dress was _too_ sexy.

"What do we have here? Ooo pie!" she takes a small piece and places it in her mouth, closing her eyes while she plops her finger into her mouth, licking off the cream. Alex had to adjust his sitting position. She was making his body react at the most inappropriate time. She slowly opened her eyes, catching his lustful gaze. She licks her lips and stares into his brown eyes. He clears his throat.

"My mom made that one." referring to the pie she had just tasted. "You like dessert don't you? I mean I can only assume after all the food we ate at the Summer Festival. You sure you don't have any cavities?" he joked.

She laughed. "Don't tease. I like what I like."

He smiled warmly, amazed with her personality. Suddenly she sits right next to him, abandoning the seat she was previously sitting in across from him.

"This one is so good. Peach cobbler is one of my favorites. I can't believe you and your mom even cooked all of this food for me." She slowly smiles, flashing all of her teeth at him. He was falling into a trance. He really liked her. A LOT. He couldn't let this opportunity pass by him. He had to have her.

"Norma..." he said, waiting for her full attention. He was getting so nervous now.

"You are so beautiful."

She smiled even harder than she already was. Smiling seemed to be the only face expression she had when she was around Alex. She grabbed his hand and scooted closer to him. Their legs touching now. Her thin dress grazing his dark blue jeans. Her face mere inches from his. He could smell her sweet perfume vividly.

"I know we're about to graduate soon, but I don't care."

She titled her head, trying to make sense of his words.

"What I'm saying is... I don't want this to be something I regret for the rest of my life. So I have to ask you..."

She nodded, urging him to continue.

"Will you be my girlfriend Norma?" he asked so soft, she almost shed a tear.

This night was so perfect. She won prom queen. She was finally spending time with her Alex. And now he asked her to be his girlfriend. She was flying.

She didn't even answer. She just placed a long kiss on his lips. She ran her fingers in his hair, attempting to pull him closer. He placed his hand on her exposed thigh and moved them up towards her waist. She licked at his bottom lip, wanting to deepen their kiss, happy when he returned the favor. He started moaning in her mouth and she was becoming so turned on, she wrapped her exposed leg on his lap, about to climb on top of him, right in the middle of this open field in this gazebo. She didn't care who could have saw. She had never felt this way about a boy before. She wanted to feel him as much as their clothes would allow.

Just as she was about to climb in his lap, he pulled back, flushed. His chest rising just as fast as hers was. He searched her eyes and she started to feel confused.

 _Shit. I'm moving too fast! He's not into girls that do stuff like that so quick!_ She quickly straightened her dress and stood up.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I..." she couldn't finish. She was becoming embarrassed. He asked her a simple yes or no question. Her response was all wrong. She practically threw herself at him. She was almost about to rip his clothes off. She cursed herself.

"It's okay Norma." he smiled.

She flashed her eyes towards him. She was relieved.

"So that's a yes I'm assuming?" he questioned.

"Of course."

"Look. We can take our time. We don't need to... rush you know? Let's work on getting to know one another more."

She didn't know how to feel. She didn't even think guys were capable of turning her down, especially when it came to her body. Her brother used to have his way with her anytime he wanted. She wasn't trying to compare Caleb and Alex, she just had a mind set on men that she was clearly wrong about. Alex was not Zack. He was not Caleb. He didn't want to only just sleep with her. She was so happy about that fact. She would pace herself until the time was right. This was perfect.

He moved towards her, reaching for her waist. "This dress looks good on you by the way." He began ogling her. If he kept this up, she was sure she'd jump on him like a kitten playing with a new toy.

"Thank you. I made it." she replied.

"Really?" he was honestly impressed. "I like it." He touched her shoulder and ran his hand down her arm. He needed to control himself. He could feel his pants straining from just touching her. He was so turned on right now and he just stopped his chance of getting with Norma. He didn't regret it though. He really did want them to take their time. He wanted her to anticipate what he had in store for her.

"Mhmmmm." she nearly moaned. His touch felt so good. She placed both of her hands on his broad shoulders.

"I make most of my clothes. Have you ever seen any girl with something similar to what I wear?" she asked. He thought for a minute and shook his head no. "Yeah. That's cause' all of my dresses are made by yours truly." she grinned.

"I like that." Alex responded.

He held her for a while again, staring mostly at her pink lips. She looked so beautiful tonight. He was glad that she was here with him. He lowers his hand, closing his eyes as he leans in to kiss his new girlfriend. She quickly opens her mouth, wanting to taste him. Their kiss was full of heat and passion. Alex finds himself grabbing her ass, pulling her small body into his. Norma can feel his bulge through his jeans and almost starts to stroke him. She thinks about what he just told her. _Take your time Norma. He isn't going anywhere. Slow down._ But damn she can't help herself. She grabs his hair and rubs her hand all across his back. She slips her tongue in his mouth, swiping his own tongue. She learns that she loves kissing him.

They break apart and both start to giggle at how heated they both became.

"Come on. Let's finish all this food." Alex suggests

"Sure." Norma says as she takes her seat again next to him, feeling contempt with life for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Chapter:**

 _Norma goes to prom with her friend Rebecca. After winning Prom Queen, she meets up with Alex. Alex takes her on a "date" and he makes a bold move and asks Norma to be his girlfriend. She happily accepts._

* * *

Alex Romero parked his car in the school parking lot. It was Monday and he was finally allowed to go back to school after his 3 day suspension due to his fight with Zack Shelby. Oddly, he felt good being back on the premises, but that was for one reason. Norma. During their small date at the gazebo he took her too, they spent most of the night talking and having passionate make out sessions. He couldn't get enough of her. It wasn't until 2 am that he finally dropped her off at her house and made his way back to his own home.

He steps out of his truck and puts his backpack on, pulling out his phone to text his girlfriend.

 _Good morning Norma. Are you at school yet?_

Within seconds she replies.

 ** _Yes. Where are you? Me and Rebecca just parked._**

He looks around the parking lot for Rebecca's car and spots it immediately. It's not hard to notice her car as it is probably one of the most expensive ones out of all the cars the students drive. He wished he could have picked Norma up and drove her to school but she told him Rebecca already made plans on picking her up this morning. The girl seemed to be trying to get closer to Norma.

He makes his way over to Rebecca's car as Norma is getting out. Rebecca spots him first and gives him a friendly smile. Alex nods in reply, feeling a little awkward since in the past Rebecca basically offered herself to him. Now here she was, being best friends with his new girlfriend. He makes a mental note to still be cautious of her.

"Hey." he says to Norma.

She turns around, happy to see him. She gives him a hug and flashes her beautiful smile at him. She wants to kiss him so bad but because Rebecca is right there, she resists. She knows they would be full on making out in the middle of the parking lot and would grab a lot of attention. Instead, she takes in his handsome face. He looks good today. She can't wait to be alone with him later. They stare at each other for a while, smiling like the love sick teenagers they are.

As if she was invading on an intimate moment, Rebecca breaks the love bird's trance.

"Hey I'm going to go meet with Bob. I'll see you later?" she says to Norma.

"Yeah okay. Bye." Norma replies and quickly turns back to her boyfriend. She hopes she didn't seem too rude or dismissive, but she was ready for Rebecca to leave so she could spend the few minutes she had with Alex before they made their way to Chemistry.

She takes the chance to give him a quick peck on his lips, causing Alex to blush. The effect she has on him was so surreal. Never in his life has he felt this way, but he was happy that it was Norma that made that happen.

The teens make their way inside the school into their chemistry class. Norma sits in her seat with Alex on her right side. She takes out her notebook and her assortment of colored pens, preparing for the lecture. This is one of the things Alex loves about her. She was smart, ambitious and involved. She took her work seriously and it made Alex want to do the same. He was a naturally smart guy, but he didn't really care for school. Seeing Norma so interested in learning made his heart swell. It was one of the many things that attracted him to her. He looks at her profile a few seconds more when she turns to him. Knowing he'd been caught staring at her, he shrugs and smiles.

"Good morning all. I hope you've had a wonderful time this weekend at prom. Congrats to our very own Miss Norma Bates for winning Prom Queen this year " their teacher chants.

Norma blushes as she receives all the attention and praise from her fellow classmates. She turns to Alex seeing him smile widely at her. Again, her mind flashes to the time they spent together after the event. Thinking of the way he held her and how his body felt against hers. She eyes him almost lustfully which causes Alex to raise a brow. She snaps out of her inappropriate thoughts and rests her head on her hand. She doesn't know why she keeps thinking about these things. Ever since that kiss, she has been in a daze imagining the things he could do to her. The way he could handle her. She silently curses herself for getting so heated in the middle of class.

* * *

"So are ya'll really together or..." Bob questions. Alex knew his friends always sensed that he was crushing on Norma, despite her being around Zack more in the past. Now that Zack had messed up, Alex felt it was his chance to finally express the way he felt about her. Even though he lost his friend in the process, he was glad he gained a girlfriend. This was his first serious relationship. He never felt serious about any other girl like he has with Norma. Sure he dated one or two girls before, but he wasn't that serious about those relationships. With Norma, he cherished and adored her. He loved making her laugh and staring into her blue eyes. He loved when she kissed him and held his hand in the hallways. He was not big on PDA, but it was Norma, and she was a prize, so he was more than happy to let others know of their current status. Still, he did not like a lot of attention on him and his life, he made sure to keep the details and extent of their relationship between him and Norma.

"Yeah. I actually asked her to be my girlfriend the night of prom." Alex responds.

Bob nods and smirks at Keith. They were happy for their friend.

"Wassup guys." an all too familiar voice called out from a distance. Alex closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He knew he would have to face Zack again. Hopefully this time there will be no fists involved.

Bob nods at Zack and darts his eyes to Alex, not sure what to do. He didn't want to choose between the two of them, and he knows Alex would never ask him too. He was friends with both, but Bob felt more close to Alex. Maybe because Alex was more level headed and had a calmer demeanor.

Zack turns to Alex and the two look at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Hey man." Zack finally spoke.

"Hey."

"Look, I don't think we'll ever be back to how we were..." he waits for Alex to respond but when he doesn't he continues. "But I don't think we should just keep walking around trying to avoid each other. We graduate in 3 weeks. We have the same friends. I'm not going to beat your ass again and delay my graduation if that's what you're worried about. We cool?" Zack says as he smirks and places his hands on his hips.

Alex frowns as he takes in what the teen has said. "How can you beat my ass again when you never did in the first place?" he steps closer to his former friend. "Last I recall, you were on the floor wheezing and choking, crying like a little bi-"

"Hey guys chill! Alex, Norma is coming." Kieth intervenes. He knew Zack said that to provoke Alex, and Alex fell right into the trap.

Norma walks up to the 4 boys nervously. Alex senses that and quickly makes his way to her. She smiles and he takes her backpack from her to carry it. Just then, Zack closes in on the two of them.

"Well, if it isn't the Prom Queen." Zack grins to Norma. She looks at him but doesn't acknowledge him. Zack then looks at Alex and noticed he took her backpack and is carrying it. He feels his anger making an appearance. Zack has always been a little jealous of Alex. Alex was calm and collected and he was a good looking guy if Zack admitted to it. Seeing him with Norma enraged him. Why did Alex always have to get everything that he wanted. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but he was tired of it. Then again, he realizes he is defeated. If Norma wanted him, she would be his. He can't force her. He can't make her like him. He was so sure she did, but he guesses it was just a small fling they had for each other. Or maybe she was just being nice? Whatever it was, he decides he doesn't need to stress about it anymore.

Alex glares at Zack almost deathly, ready for an altercation if it comes down to that again. He was surprised when he sees Zack nod and walk away, saying bye to all of them. They all look at each other , confused but very grateful that they did not have to deal with Zack and his shenanigans. Alex turns his attention to his girlfriend.

"What was all that about?" she inquires.

"I- I'm not sure actually. It doesn't matter though. You ready to go?"

She shakes her head yes and grabs his hand and says goodbye to his friends Bob and Kieth.

It's the end of the school day and Alex drives Norma to his house. He told her that he was taking them there so she prepares herself to meet his parents. She doesn't know what to expect, as he has shared nothing about the people who created him. The only thing she knows is what Rebecca told her. She is impressed that Alex is inviting her over to meet his parents since she has heard that they have household issues. The two walk into the house, only to find it quiet, and obviously empty.

"Where are your parents?" she asks.

"Dad's on some assignment for work. My mom... she's visiting my aunt who lives in another city." Alex responds, lying. The truth was that his dad had been yelling at his mom like always and his mother pulled a knife out and threatened to kill him and herself afterwards. Alex walked into the kitchen witnessing this and quickly grabbed the knife and his mother started screaming and crying. It scared Alex and his father so much, they ended up calling the deputies that work under his dad at the station and his mother was sedated and sent to a mental health facility, Pineview. Alex was devastated at the situation. Ever since then, he hasn't said one word to his father, so his father left for a while to give his son some space, feeling guilty for causing his wife to be sent away. Alex had the house to himself for a week apparently. He father wasn't worried about leaving him alone. He was 18 after all, smart, and honest. He trusted him.

"Oh?" she remarks. It seemed a bit odd, but she doesn't dig any deeper into it.

He looks at her, trying to read what she's thinking. He hopes he isn't making her uncomfortable. He almost asks if she would like to go home instead.

She looks back at him. "I just thought you brought me here to meet your parents. I didn't know they'd be gone" she chuckled.

"Yeah. Sorry I should have told you. I was thinking we could hang here and watch movies. I know that's something you like to do."

She smiles at him, loving how he seems to remember every detail about her.

"I do. But you know you have to feed me too. What do you have?"

He laughs and takes her into the kitchen where he shows her an assortment of junk food.

"We can get something real to eat later if you like. Or I could show you just how good I am in the kitchen." he smirks.

She playfully shakes her head at him. "Yeah you have to cook. I would love to see this."

"Alright. Later though. Come on." He grabs a container of cookies, 2 cans of soda, and a big bag of already made popcorn and leads her upstairs to his room. He turns on the TV and puts on one of her favorite movies she told him about. She is sitting on his bed and he takes a seat next to her. They set their snacks in front of them and indulge in the film.

* * *

"Can we watch something on Netflix now?"

"Oh what? You bored of classic movies now?" she turns to him.

"No... Well... maybe just a little." he answers.

She laughs and watches as he gets up and sets his laptop up to connect to his TV so that they can continue watching their favorite show Lost. She looks up and down his body as his back is turned to her. He shirt is fitted today, so it is easier to see his broad shoulders and arms. She can feel the goosebumps on her skin rise. He reaches the bed again and lays back against the headboard, motioning for her to lay next to him. She quickly obliges and he wraps his arm around her and they get into their show. Norma can't help but think about how amazing it feels to be laying next to him right now. He smells fresh like body wash and cologne. She lays her head against his hard chest and relaxes. Being next to him is a dream to her right now. She looks up to see him already staring down at her. They stare in one another's eyes and he leans down and places a soft, slow kiss to her lips. She closes her eyes, already going to heaven by the feel of his lips against hers. Next thing she knows, she feels his tongue caressing hers and feels his body laying on top of her. He settles between her legs and kisses her eagerly, almost aggressively, moaning into her mouth. She feels her dress rising up and feels his hands stroke up and down her bare thigh. This is all happening so fast. She hopes he doesn't stop them this time. He is making her more than ready and all he's doing is kissing her. He moves his mouth to her neck and sucks and bites the skin there.

"Mmmm." she moans in response. This only encourages him and he starts to grind himself against her. Though they are both fully clothed, she can still feel him and his desire for her.

"You smell amazing." he whispers in her ear. She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck while subtly spreading her legs to accommodate him. She is so turned on right now, she starts pulling at his clothes and running her hands through his hair. He picks up on her signs and kisses her lips again before moving his way down to her neck again, and then down to her flat stomach where he kisses her there softly over her dress. She removes her arms from around his neck and reaches down to grab the hem of his shirt and helps him pull it off. Once his shirt is removed, he sees her reaching back to try to unzip the back on her dress but he stops her. She is immediately dissapointed and almost curses at him.

"You just lay down and relax. Okay?" he says.

She nods and does as she is told. He pulls her further down into the middle of the bed by her legs so that she isn't resting against the headboard anymore. He sits up on his knees and wraps her legs around his waist while she runs her hand down his hard chest and to his abs. She then slowly runs her hand over his obvious erection through his jeans and he involuntarily shudders at the contact and moans. She continuously rubs her hand over him through his jeans, wanting so bad to feel the real thing. She is so close to getting there though. He grabs her hand and places it over her head as he leans down on top of her and kisses her with passion. By this time, her dress has raised to the top of her thighs and he can see her light blue panties. He pulls her dress further up until he can see her bare stomach and places a small kiss to it again. She moans in response and he does it again, making his way lower until he grabs the edge of her panties and pulls them down. She looks down at him to see where he is going with this and starts getting nervous. He still has on his jeans and she isn't completely naked, except the lower part of her body.

"Alex?" she questions when she sees that he is still down there, his face mere inches from her center.

"Relax. Lie back. Trust me."

She continues to look down at him and gasps as she feels his tongue lick at her folds.

"Oh my God." she whispers.

He does it again and she can't help but close her eyes and fall back onto the bed. He covers his whole mouth on her and runs his tongue all over her. He can taste her wetness and it makes him even harder. He dips his tongue in and out of her center and watches as she squirms and moans.

"Mmmmmm. Alex..." she pants.

He continues to assault her center with his tongue, wanting so bad to put his dick in her, but he wants to take care of her before he goes that route. He wants to make her shake and gasp his name some more.

He looks up at her and swirls his tongue all around her wetness. He can see her starting to drip and he is beyond aroused at the sight. Guessing that she is probably close, he takes his middle finger and slowly pushes it inside of her while he tongues her clit. He holds onto her thighs with his free hand and spreads them even more, wanting to taste every _single_ inch of her.

"mmmm OH MY GOD...Alex! I think I'm-" she trails off as her orgasm finally makes its appearance. She starts thrusting against his face and rubs her hands over her breast that are still covered by her dress. Alex thought he was about to come when she started dripping even more around his finger. Seeing her fondle her breast almost undid him as well. He licks her clean and looks up at her as she catches her breath.

He smiles once she finally opens her eyes and he puts her panties back on for her. She's never had anything like that happen to her and she is amazed by the feeling. He had only just started and he already made her reach her point of ecstasy. She then realizes her panties are back on and he pulled her dress back down to cover her. She figures this is all they are gonna do but she wants more. She reaches to him and rubs his erection and tries to unzip his pants and almost pouts like a child when he removes her hand from his groin area.

"How do you feel?" he asks

"... I never... That was different."

"But... did you like it?" he looks at her with worry.

"Yes, I liked it. A lot. " she assures him.

He smiles, pleased. He wanted to take care of her and he did. He watches as she keeps looking at his down at his dick through his jeans. He knows she wants him to have sex with her, but for some reason, Alex thinks it's too early. They literally just became a couple less than a week ago. He wasn't planning on eating her out today, but he couldn't resist wanting to taste her. He always wanted to please a girl that way. He was glad Norma was the first one he tried this on.

"We have time. Later on though." he says.

She nods, understanding that she won't be having sex with him today, but is glad that he does want to in the future. They are a new couple and there's no need to rush everything. She kisses him and he takes her into the kitchen where they began to cook. She is honestly impressed at his culinary skills. She can't believe how sexy she finds all of this. He cooks one of her favorite meals, chicken pot pie, and the two teens enjoy one another's company.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Chapter:**

 _Alex is back at school from his 3 day suspension. He spends time with Norma. He gives her a treat ;)_

* * *

 ** _2 weeks later..._**

Norma woke up refreshed as ever. Graduation was in a week and she was preparing for finals. Despite all the problems she has had in her days, her senior year of high school had been one of the best years of her life. It was no doubt the presence of her boyfriend Alex. He made everything so much better. She was happy with him.

She gets out of bed and heads down the hall to the bathroom where she takes a shower and dresses to get ready for the day. Afterwards, she makes her way into the kitchen of her home and grabs a big red apple as her breakfast. Usually she would take the time to make her something fulfilling to eat, but she passed on the opportunity today. She makes her way to the front door and opens it to see Alex waiting for her in his truck. She smiles to herself as she adjust her backpack on her shoulder, about to head out when she is stopped by her father.

"Who the hell is that waiting outside my house?" her father booms with his loud and intimidating voice.

"A friend from chemistry." Norma tenses. She hasn't told her dad she has a boyfriend and probably never would.

"Friend huh?" her father looks towards Alex truck and makes his way over. Norma eyes widen and her hearts starts pounding.

"Dad what are you doing?" she questions, not sure what her father's intentions were.

He ignored her and taps on Alex's driver side window. Alex steps out of his truck and reaches his hand out to Norma's father, confused when he doesn't acknowledge the gesture. He clears his throat and looks over at Norma who seems terrified. Alex frowns a bit before quickly softening his expression. He can tell something isn't right here.

"Hi. I'm-"

"I don't give two shits who you are. The hell are you doing in front of my house?" Norma's father almost shouts.

Alex stares at the man, sizing him up a bit. He isn't that much taller than Alex is. He is a bit more muscular though. The man looked like he wanted to hit Alex, so Alex prepared himself for whatever would have happened.

"Just picking up Norma so we can head to school. I don't mean to intrude or anything." Alex responds as politely as he could.

"Dad..."

"And why you picking her up for huh? You trying to sneak off with her or something? I know how ya'll high school boys can be. Once you hit puberty, you want to put your dicks in any and everything. If you ever touch my daughter... I'll break your damn hands. Don't bring your ass back here again. You hear me?"

Alex could not believe the audacity the man had. This man did not know Alex at all. He didn't even have time to respond. The man grabbed Norma's arm and practically dragged her back into the house. He was left standing on the street confused, disappointed, but most of all angry. He didn't know if he should go up to the house and confront the man or just leave. He grew worried for Norma. He contemplated for a few seconds more before walking back to his truck. He gripped the steering wheel tight as he drives away.

* * *

"Alex!"

Alex turns to see Rebecca walking towards him and groans. _What could she possibly want?_ he asks himself. He wanted nothing to do with her. He still couldn't get over the fact that he almost ended up going to prom with her. He was glad that never happened.

"Look, Rebecca." Alex started, the annoyance in his voice evident. "Whatever happened between us, it was-"

"Oh my God" she drags out. "Please don't give me that crap. I am not trying to swoon you so stop treating me like that. You forget that I'm friends with your girlfriend? Why would I try to do anything with you? Besides I'm sure she'd probably get rid of me if she thought I couldn't be trusted around you."

She was right. Norma wouldn't be hanging out with a girl that would try to steal him away from her. He let his ego get to his head. He nods.

"Sorry. I just don't want our past to be a barrier between me and her."

"Yeah. I get it. But please, I don't like being treated like I'm desperate for you. Let's move past it."

"Alright." he agrees.

"Anyway. I was going to ask you have you seen our favorite girl? I can't find her anywhere. Thought you two rode to school together since she didn't want a ride with me but it looks like you're not with her." Rebecca looked worried. She always seemed to want to know if Norma was okay ever since that night she picked her up from her house for prom. Something about her dad did not sit right with her. She knew what kind of man he was and she was only in his presence for a couple minutes.

"I don't know actually. I was supposed to pick her up but her dad started being a piece of shit. I never would've imagined her having a dad like that."

"Right!? He seems like a real ass." Rebecca shakes her head.

"You met him?"

"Yeah. Well he kind of yelled at me when I rung the doorbell on prom night."

Just then, Norma pops out of nowhere and makes her way towards the two of them.

"...Yeah, and she was just like so nonchalant about it. She asked me to just honk the horn next time. I didn't know what to think. Her dad seems horrible." Norma hears the last glimpse of Rebecca's words. She realizes that her boyfriend and her friend were talking about her in her absence. It didn't seem like a good conversation either. She doesn't know how the feel. Anger? Betrayal? This is why she never shared information about her family with people. They would never understand.

"What is this?" Norma says referring to the two of them. Rebecca and Alex turn to her. They both looked relieved.

"Norma." Rebecca smiles. "Hey. I was just asking Alex where you were."

"Really? Sounds like you were talking about how horrible my dad seems. Why are you telling Alex that?" she frowns.

"Norma it's not like that. We were just-" Alex interjects.

"And why the hell are you even talking to each other? You two aren't even that close. What's really going on?" Norma questions.

Alex scoffs at her. "What? What does that even mean?"

"You know what that means. You don't think I know you slept with her last year? You think I'm stupid?"

"What the hell?" Rebecca jerked her head back

"Norma..." Alex steps closer to her. He feels himself becoming angry with her but he doesn't want to let it grow. He reaches for her and she slaps his hand away.

Rebecca then steps to Norma slowly. "I don't know where you heard that from, but that has NEVER happened. Ever. I can't believe you would even think I would do anything like that to you. I'm your friend. I don't want Alex. I want you to be happy! I would never do anything to hurt you. I-"

"You sleep with every damn body Rebecca! It's obvious something has happened with the two of you. Why else would you try to go to prom with him and you even said you have ideas on how to make him _feel better_ that day we were at lunch." Norma responds as she uses her hands for emphasis.

"You said he wouldn't budge but you could have been lying. You tired of sucking Bob's dick now you want another taste of Alex?"

Rebecca's mouth drops as the beginning of her tears sting her eyes. Alex is shocked at what is happening. Whatever happened to Norma this morning with her father obviously made her mood horrible.

"Wow... That is just... I can't believe you would even say something like that." Rebecca tears fall and she quickly wipes them away. "I didn't sleep with Alex! I don't want him. And that is so messed up for you to even think. I don't know if you're just having a bad day or if this is how you really feel about me but..." Rebecca tries to hold herself together but the tears come down like rain. Never has someone's words hurt as much as Norma's just did. "Don't ever talk to me again." and with that, Rebecca walks away.

Norma closes her eyes, immediately regretting what has just happened.

"Norma..." Alex spoke.

"Don't" she says not looking at him.

"Can you just please tell me what's wrong. What happened this morning? Why was your dad so mad?" Alex ignored the ridiculous accusations that Norma just made about him and Rebecca. That was a matter that could wait. He wanted to know what made her so upset today.

"It's none of your business! Why were you talking about what happened this morning with Rebecca? That isn't something that I want people to know! You tell people what we did at your house a couple weeks ago too? You can't keep shit to yourself?"

"What are you even talking about!" Alex yells. He didn't want to let his anger get the best of him, but he didn't appreciate the accusations she was throwing at him. He would never disrespect her and he would never tell anyone about their sexual encounter they had at his house that day. He was angry she would even accuse him of such a thing.

She looks at him, shocked that he just yelled at her. "You know what. I don't even know why we are doing this. This happened too fast. We barely know each other. You don't know what I put up with on a daily basis. You can't handle me. I'm not polished or perfect like you think I am. I'm nothing. My whole life I've never been anything." she starts crying.

Alex's heart melts. She was so perfect in his eyes, despite what she or anyone else thought. He couldn't believe she felt this way about herself. He pulls her into him, holding her close. He rubs her back and kisses her head.

"I'm sorry. I should have never yelled." He tries his best to comfort her. She clings onto him and cries away her pain.

This morning after her dad dragged her back into the house, he screamed at her for being a whore and threw everything that he could around their living room before retreating to his room. She then realized that he was high on drugs, this early in the morning and that was why he was acting so erratic. The thing that hurt her the most was him accusing her of seducing her brother Caleb and making him get kicked out. She was shocked her father would say something horrible like that, that he would even believe that she wanted what happened between her and her brother. After Caleb was kicked out, they never brought up the incident again. Norma was left to deal with the demons on her own with no support or anyone to talk to. She didn't understand why someone like her had to get stuck with a family like this.

She didn't know what she would do. She could no longer stand to stay in that hell hole another minute. After cleaning herself up, she walked to her school, dragging her backpack behind her. The first person she thought to turn to was Alex. When she sees him chatting with Rebecca, she didn't mind it that much. It was the conversation they were having that bothered her. They were supposed to be two people who cared about her, but instead they were gossiping about her life.

Once she calms enough, he lifts her chin up and gently wipes away her tears from her cheeks.

"What happened?" he asks softy.

She sighs. "I don't think I can be there much longer."

"Did he... hurt you?" he can feel the blood rushing through his veins. The thought of a man the size of her father putting his hands on someone as small as Norma infuriates him to the core.

She sighs again and shakes her head.

"He's... he's just angry about something that happened between him and my brother. He never learned how to handle situations well."

"You have a brother?"

She looks up at him, her blue eyes now blurry and red from the tears she has been spilling all morning. He didn't know about Caleb or her family issues. It's too much to throw at him at once. She only nods her head instead.

"I'm sorry Norm. I'm sorry this happened to you. But I need you to know one thing. Rebecca and I have never done anything. I know she had a crush on me, but I never paid it any attention. I understand if you feel suspicious because I did tell you I was going to prom with her before. But I never slept with her and never did what I did to you that day at my house to her. Nothing is going on there." he promises.

She stares into his eyes, seeing that he is telling the truth. She knew deep down that there was nothing between him and Rebecca, she just let her anger get the best of her.

"I'm so sorry Alex. Oh my God, Rebecca. She hates me now. I screwed up."

"Come on." he says as they make their way into the school.

"I... I don't think I can focus today." Norma replies.

"Okay. But we need to find Rebecca." he grabs her hand with his.

"Alex she told me to never talk to her again. I can't face her... I can't. "

"She's your friend right? She will understand. I can tell she really cares about you. You hurt her feelings. I know we shouldn't have been talking about your dad, but we were worried. I didn't know what to do. I care so much about you. I don't want to see you hurting."

Her heart throbs at his confession. "I care about you too." she says as she grabs his hand tighter and closes the distance between them. He smiles at her and leads her into the building searching for Rebecca. They spot her long red hair instantly at her locker. Norma sighs as she walks up behind her.

"Becca? Please let me explain." Norma says.

Rebecca turns slowly and crosses her arms in front of her chest, ready to listen. Norma grabs her hands and looks into her eyes.

"Firstly, I am so so sorry about what I said. I was angry and I said something that I shouldn't. I know you're my friend and I know you want me to be happy and you would never do anything with Alex behind my back. I don't know why I even said that. I was mad because you were talking to him about my dad and I just wanted to hide it... the issues with my family. I didn't want anyone to think differently of me if they knew how my home life was. I didn't want you to pity me. Again, I'm really sorry about what I said. I really care about you and I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, but I understand if you still want nothing to do with me. I'm a mess. But I really appreciate you so much and I'm so happy that I was able to call you a friend." Norma spills all her emotions out as a tear falls down her cheek.

Rebecca continues holding her hands.

"You really hurt my feelings Norma. I would never judge you and I don't want you to judge me either. About my past and about people that I've been with. I don't want you to think low of me." Rebecca says quietly.

"I don't! I don't judge you. It was said out of anger. I think you're spontaneous and funny. You've honestly made my senior year here so much better. I just want you to forgive me."

Rebecca nods and looks at Alex who is standing a couple feet away to give the two girls privacy. She looks back at Norma and smiles.

"Alex... He's so good for you. You two are perfect. I wouldn't interfere with anything you guys have going on."

"I know. And yeah... he is good for me. I care about him so much. He is perfect." Norma sighs as she gets butterflies in her stomach. _Am I falling for him?_ she thinks to herself. She wants to be around him everyday, all the time. Despite the fact that she is only 17 and Alex is only 18, she sees them being together for a very long time. It's almost like a dream. She is in a pure bliss whenever she thinks about him. The thoughts fades as she remembers her situation with her home life.

"Umm... this morning. I kind of got into a fight with my dad. I know you probably already sense issues there. Well, yeah. It's getting to the point where I don't even want to be in that house anymore. I know it doesn't excuse for what I said to you earlier, but I don't really know how to handle this." Norma adds.

"Shit." Rebecca responds. "You know what. You can stay with me if you want. We have an extra guest room or you can share rooms with me. My dad can buy you a bed and everything. How would your mom feel about that? Does she know how your dad makes you feel?"

Norma tenses. Her mother wasn't any better than her father. She was in no shape to take care of the issues with her father. Her being sedated all the time now basically made it as if she was just a statue living under their roof.

"I can't just let your parents do that for me." Norma chuckles lightly, not answering Rebecca's concern about her mother.

She nods in response. "Why? They wouldn't care. I have the most lenient ass parents to exist." Rebecca laughs as Norma joins along. "It's no problem at all. Unless you want to stay with Alex of course."

"Oh I don't think his parents would approve." Norma says, although she is not really sure. She still has yet to meet his mother but she has met his father. He seemed careless about what was going on in Alex's life and Alex would always scowl at him. She was told his mother was still visiting with his aunt in another state but she couldn't wait to meet the woman who helped cooked all that desert for her during her night with Alex after prom.

"So that means you're coming home with me." Rebecca grins.

Norma smiles back, happy that she made up with the girl. She had no idea what she would have done when the school day was over. Where would she go? She was grateful for Rebecca at the moment. The pair walk up to Alex, looking happy as clams.

"So. Everything alright?" Alex questions.

"Everything's alright." Rebecca responds.

* * *

Norma is once again in Alex's room as they continue watching the third season of Lost. It was 7 pm and starting to get a little dark outside. They were alone and on their second bag of popcorn.

"This is so crazy." Norma says as her eyes are glued to the TV screen.

"I know." Alex responds.

Norma turns to him and rubs her hand on his chest as she snuggles closer next to him. He looks down and smiles into her eyes.

"I should probably get back to Rebecca's. She said her parents were cooking us something tonight to welcome me in. I can't believe how lucky she is to have parents like that."

After school, Rebecca took Norma to her house to grab a few items that she would need. Her father was on the couch, passed out on drugs when she walked into the living area. She scoffed and shook her head as she made her way into her bedroom to pack a suitcase. She made sure to leave a note, but knew it wouldn't even matter since her father wouldn't bother to read it or wouldn't even care if she wasn't home that day. She was certain that if she would have ever ran away from home, he wouldn't come looking for her. She wrote the note anyways. It felt like something she just had to do. Afterwards, Rebecca drives Norma to her house where she is introduced to her parents and she explains to them about Norma's situation. She is shocked that they were actually agreeing to take her in all of a sudden. She didn't think it was realistic to have parents like this, but she wouldn't complain. She asked Rebecca to drop her off at Alex's and said she would see her later tonight when Alex dropped her back off.

"Yeah. She's spoiled as hell. What I would give to have a life like that." Alex shakes his head lightly.

Norma sits up and faces him on his bed.

"Where are your parents?" she questions, her light blue eyes waiting with anticipation.

"I told you. My dad is on another assignment and my mom is still with my aunt." Alex shrugs.

"Your mom has been gone for like 3 weeks Alex. And every time I come here, which is pretty often, you say your dad is on assignment. How many assignments could he possibly have in this small town?"

He squints his eyes at her. "You think I'm lying?"

She shrugs and looks at him intensely. "I don't think you're telling me everything. I just want us to be honest with each other. You know about my dad and my mom. I want to know about yours."

Earlier, she told Alex everything about her parents, making sure to leave out the details with her brother. She didn't think she would ever be able to tell him what happened there. She feared he would find her disgusting and would never speak to her again. It was all in her head, but it still made it difficult to confess to him. All Alex knew about Caleb is that he was her older brother and they don't speak often.

"It's nothing to know really." he looks away from her.

She grabs his chin and turns his face back towards hers. "I want to know anyways."

Alex sighs and turns the tv off. He looks into his girlfriend's eyes and rubs his chin.

"My dad is probably somewhere with his buddies. We barely talk and we try to avoid each other as much as possible. He doesn't stay home for most of the week. He leaves money for me on the counter when I wake up in the morning. Sometimes he's here and sometimes he's not. It's been this way ever since my mom... left."

"Where did she go?" Norma inquires.

"Pineview." Alex responded. He didn't want to tell anyone what was really going on with his mother. He thought it was too embarrassing, even though it was not his fault. But Norma was his girlfriend after all and if she wanted to know, then he would tell her.

"I've heard of the place." Norma nods. "I'm sorry Alex." she grabs his cheeks with both of her hands as she looks into his brown eyes. "I know how difficult it must be for you. My mom's been in and out of places like that back in my old town."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. It was hard. It still is. My mom became different. She changed right before my eyes. For the longest it seemed as if she was never even there. Her body was, but her mind was... gone. I miss her even when she's around."

"I'm sorry about your mom too." Alex responds.

"Thank you. I'm glad we are opening up to each other more. You are quite fascinating Mr. Romero." she playfully smiles.

"I'm not, but I'm glad you feel that way." he blushes.

Norma rubs her fingers along his jaw before placing her hand in his hair at the nape of his neck. Alex stares at her with admiration. She leans forward and places a kiss to his lips. He relishes in the feeling. Norma looks at him while his eyes are still closed. She kisses him again, this time wrapping her arm around his neck and climbing on top of him. Alex immediately opens his eyes and studies her. Before he could say anything, she kisses him deeply and licks at his lips with her tongue. His hands find her tiny waist and he pulls her into him closer. She pulls back and kisses on his neck while she starts unbuttoning his plaid shirt. Once it's unbuttoned, she raises her arms to remove the white blouse that she is wearing. Still straddling his lap, she leans to him again and starts putting kisses along his jaw.

"I don't think we should do this yet." he sighs heavily.

"I wanna' do this." Norma whispers in his ear while still planting small kisses on his face. Alex starts rubbing up and down her back and finds the back of her bra and unclasps it. He peels it off of her and takes her left breast into his hands. Rubbing his thumb over her small nipple, she moans and starts moving her hips along him. Alex lifts Norma from his lap and turns her onto her back. He kisses her deeply, passionately, lustfully. He moves his lips down to her neck and then in between her breast before lapping his tongue at her left nipple while fondling the other with his hand.

She exhales deeply as she lets Alex's tongue do its work on her nipple. He then places kisses on her flat stomach and uses his hands to unbutton her jeans and pulls them off of her legs. She is now wearing nothing but her pink lace panties. He realizes the panties match her bra she was just wearing and he starts salivating at the mouth a bit.

"You're beautiful." Alex whispers as he stops to look at her.

She smiles at him. "You're not too bad yourself handsome."

He smiles and gently rubs her through her panties while kissing on her neck.

"Mmmmm." Norma moans, biting her lip at the feeling of Alex's hand.

He moves her panties to the side a bit and suddenly dips two fingers in her center and she gasps as he moves his fingers in and out of her wetness.

"Damn Norma. You're so wet." Alex continues to move his fingers inside her while Norma squirms beneath him. He can hear her wetness against his fingers. She pants heavily as he gets her off. Just then, Alex removes his fingers and slowly removes her panties completely so that she is naked before him. The room is a bit dark but he can still see her body perfectly. Alex then unzips his jeans and pulls them off along with his boxers. Her gaze falls immediately to his erection. This was the first time she was actually able to see him with her own eyes. She raises an eyebrow at how big he looks. He reaches into his night stand and pulls out a condom. Norma watches.

"You're already prepared. You knew this would happen eventually?" she says while biting her lips and grinning up at him.

"Umm.." Alex turns red. "No I wasn't expecting this from you. It's... My dad left some on my bed that day you met him. Said he didn't want any grandkids any time soon." He looks at her with worry.

She laughs and nods her head. "Calm down. I'm just joking with you."

He relaxes, happy she didn't think that he was expecting sex with her immediately just because they were in a relationship, even though she is the one that started this. He wanted to wait but he can't help the feeling he gets whenever he's around Norma. He wants her. Mentally, emotionally, physically. If she was okay with doing this so soon then he saw no reason to keep waiting.

He strokes himself a bit before rolling the condom on. He lays down on top of her, positioning himself between her open legs.

"You okay?" he asks while kissing her lips.

"Yes Alex. I want to do this. Right now."

Not needing anymore assurance, he kisses her again while he slowly pushes himself inside of her.

"Shit Norma. You feel..." He loses his words. His pace is slow at first in order to make sure she is okay. She starts moaning heavily, loudly, and it makes him even harder. He picks up the pace and she wraps her legs around his waist, matching him thrust to thrust.

"Mmmm yes!" Norma screams. Alex is surprised at the way she just yelled acrossed his room. He learns she is a vocal lover and he loves it. He begins kissing her neck and spreads her legs wider so that he is penetrating her deeper.

"Oh Alex right there!" she pants. She is driving him crazy with her moans. He continuously hits her spot over and over again and he can tell she is really enjoying their connection right now. He decides to go out of his usual comfort zone and talks to her.

"Like this?" he thrusts into her faster. She spills moan after moan from her lips. "Jesus Norma. I could stay like this all day. You like how I feel inside you?" Alex teases her.

"Yesssssss." Norma is so loud, Alex prays that his father didn't walk in the house tonight. He had no intentions on silencing her.

Alex sucks and licks on her neck and collarbone, causing her to whimper softly.

"I'm close..." she whispers, her eyes closed shut. Alex watches her face expressions. Her mouth open and her skin flushed. Her arms wrapped under him, hugging him down close to her body and her legs enclosed on his waist.

Within seconds, she tightens around him and exhales loudly as her orgasm clouds over her. Alex looks down to see himself disappear inside of her. He looks back up and sees her beautiful light blue eyes staring at him. He realizes he feels a very deep and strong connection to her. It's not just because he is thrusting inside of her right now. Her eyes just told him everything he needed to know. He can tell she feels the same way about him and he now had no doubt that she wanted him completely. She was almost like his other half. She kisses his lips lightly as she waits for his release.

"Alex..." she breathes heavily.

His own breathing becomes heavy and he feels that tingle that tells him he is about to erupt soon. He strokes into her 5 more times before his semen makes its presence. She can feel the warmth even through the barrier of the condom he has on. She rubs his back as he collapses on top of her. A few moments later he moves off and removes the condom and disposes it in the trash next to his night stand.

"Can I borrow your shirt?" he hears his girlfriend ask. He looks over and sees her covering herself for modesty with his bed sheets. He laughs a bit at her behavior. He had just seen her completely nude and now she doesn't want to move around his room naked.

He eventually hands her his plaid shirt that was tossed randomly on his nightstand by her and watches as she puts it on and disappears into the hall, most likely going to the bathroom. She returns minutes later and pulls back the cover and lays underneath them with Alex. He spoons her and she realizes he had put back on his boxers while she was gone for a bit.

"You okay?" he asks her, breathing in the scent from her hair.

"Yes. How are you?" she turns her body so that she is facing him.

He nods and wraps an arm around her waist underneath the sheets, his hand making its way down to grab her backside that was barely covered by his plaid shirt.

"I'm good if you're good."

"Good." she replies. "So..."

"Soooooo?" he mimicked.

She turns shy all of a sudden and looks away from him with a genuine smile on her face.

"You know... I wasn't lying when I said I could stay in you all day." he says seriously. She laughs and hits his arm playfully. He kisses her lips softly and pushes her hair behind her ear.

"To be honest Norm, I've never felt this way before. I feel like I'm different around you, but in a good way. I get to open up more with you and you get me more than anyone ever has, which is kind of crazy cause... well, I haven't even talked to you much before. Asking you to be my girlfriend was probably the bravest thing I've ever done in my life. I was nervous as hell."

She smiles and wraps her arm around him.

"I've never felt this way before either. I don't know why it took us this long to figure this out. I've always had a thing for you though."

"Really? Even when you were hanging with... Zack?" he watches her face turn into a frown and immediately feels bad. "Sorry. I don't know why I just brought him up."

"I was just friends with him. I don't know what he told people for them to think that I was actually like into him. Sure I probably thought he was kind of cute. You're cuter by the way." She smirks a bit. "But I usually hung with him just to have a chance to be around you if we're being honest here." she rubs hand up and down his bicep.

"Plus, your sexy eyelashes are what had me hooked the most." Alex laughs and Norma joins along.

"I've been thinking about you ever since I saw you last year during junior year. I just could never confess my feelings." Alex states.

"Well better late than never. I'm glad we're here now." Norma replies. Alex nods and kisses her forhead gently. They stay in his bed like this for a while before Norma decides she shouldn't ditch her welcome dinner at Rebecca's house. After getting dressed, Alex drives Norma to her friend's house and tells her he will see her tomorrow and places a kiss to her lips. She smiles and makes her way into the home.

* * *

 **A/N: Just wanted to point out that I am using Bates as Norma's surname although her actual surname is Calhoun. Bates is just stuck to me and I almost forgot that Bates wasn't actually her birth given name lol. And sorry I suck at smut. But, I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Chapter:**

 _Norma is now residing at Rebecca's house after an altercation she had with her dad. It is almost time for her and Alex to graduate school. She decides to take her relationship with Alex to the next level._

* * *

"Ok. Looks like we got everything down." Norma grins.

"Looks like it." Alex responds.

The two have been studying like crazy for their finals and have been quizzing one another all day. They would take their last final tomorrow at school and then would graduate this weekend when grades were entered and sealed. They've been dating for about a month but it felt like years. Alex admired Norma deeply and vice versa. Although they have been opening up to each other more, Alex still felt something hidden within Norma. He knew deep down that she was not sharing every detail about her life back in her old town. He desperately wanted to know everything about her, the good and the bad. He can't help but wonder why she still feels that she cannot tell him everything. He wouldn't force her though. Maybe it was something that she didn't want to bring towards her new life in White Pine Bay. Still, Alex couldn't help but be curious.

"What you thinking about over there?" Her blue eyes caught his attention.

"You." he said honestly.

She blushes and smiles at him but that is suddenly replaced with a worried expression.

"Do you ever think about what happens after we graduate and everything?"

Alex planned on enrolling in the local community college with Norma. He decided he would study 2 years there so he could earn his degree and apply to become a Sheriff's deputy. He was kind of reluctant about it since it meant he would have to work with his father more often, but Alex did eventually plan on taking his father's job. He knew he'd have to get elected Sheriff and he felt it would be more difficult since everyone knew he was the current Sheriff's son. If his father wasn't a crooked and dirty Sheriff, he would have a better chance. It would be years until this happened, but he still felt worried.

"Sometimes. It's just that becoming Sheriff in this town feels like some made up movie. Like I'm just living on a pipe dream."

"Well. I think it's worth a shot. If it's something you really want to do, you should just go for it. Like that time when you asked me to be your girlfriend, you said you didn't want it to be something you regretted never asking. And look at us now. You went for it and asked me and of course I said yes. Now we're here and we're happy. It's not a pipe dream or a movie. It's real. I know me being your girlfriend and you becoming this town's Sheriff isn't remotely the same thing, but still." Norma chuckles.

"You're right. Why do you always know what to say?" he shakes his head while smiling at her.

She shrugs and picks up her notepad and continues to write down notes. She looks beautiful today, Alex notices. She always does. She recently cut her hair into a short bob and although Alex loved her long blonde hair, this hairstyle looks even better. She looked more mature and she just had an aura around her that made Alex mesmerized.

"What's that scent you're wearing?" he asks her.

She looks at him and raises a brow. "I'm not sure. I think it's from Victoria's Secret."

"I like it." He scoots his chair closer to hers. She smiles down at her notebook. "What else do you buy there?"

"Nothing much. You know I like to make my own clothes. But I have bought my..." she pauses for a second. "...undergarments there."

Alex holds in his laugh at her choice of word. "Hmm. Is that where you bought that lacey set you had on that one time?"

She laughs and turns to him, knowing he is referring to the time they first slept together. "Yes Alex. You liked it?"

"I did. Very much."

"Well. I haven't shopped there in a while. Maybe I'll see what new things they have. They're pretty pricey though."

"Don't worry about it. I can take you shopping there. If you want."

"I think you want me to shop there more for your own pleasure than mines." she playfully accuses.

He blushes and immediately turns red. She eyes him and giggles.

"You're so adorable." she quickly kisses his cheek.

He clears his throat and tries to subtly adjust the strain in his pants. _Please don't do this now. Relax_ he thinks to himself as he feels himself growing erect. Ever since he and Norma went "all the way" he couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to be inside her, to touch every inch of her body, to hold her underneath him. He loved every aspect about their relationship and he loved being around her all the time. They hung out everyday and even spent hours on the phone before they finally went to bed.

"It feels really good outside today." Norma says, breaking Alex from his inappropriate thoughts.

"You want to go somewhere?" he asks.

"Sure!" Norma jumps from her seat and starts packing up her studying materials. Alex starts to do the same, smiling inwardly at how ecstatic his girlfriend would be whenever he asked if she wanted to go somewhere. After packing up their things , the couple make their way out of the house to Alex's truck. Alex opens the passenger door for Norma and once she steps inside, he closes the door, jogs to the driver side, starts the truck, and makes his way down the road.

* * *

Norma and Alex lay in the back of Alex's pickup truck in a comfortable silence. Alex drove Norma to the lake that he took her to when he asked her to be his girlfriend prom night. It was about 77 degrees outside and the sun was blaring down on them, but the wind provided a chilly temperature.

"I think this should be _our spot._ " Norma says out the blue.

"Huh?" Alex turns his face to her profile, admiring her smooth and delicate skin. She turns to meet her blue eyes with his brown ones.

"Like..." she adjusts her position to lay on her side and rests her head on her hand. "You know how couples have a spot they call _theirs_ where they can go and relax. Something that means something to them? I don't want to be cliche or cheesy or anything, but this place is kind of special to me."

"Alright. I like that." Alex nods.

Norma smiles and lays flat on her back, closing her eyes in the process, enjoying the cool breeze the wind had today. Alex takes the opportunity to grab her hand and hold it in his. She intertwines their fingers together and exhales. They stay like this for quite a while.

"Let's take a walk." she finally says.

They walk along the edge of the lake hand in hand. It is quiet and calm. There are only a few people out there, something Alex appreciated since he did not like being in crowded places, especially when he was with Norma. He didn't like anything distracting her when she was with him. The sun was starting the set, giving the lake a beautiful glow. Alex is in a wonderful state of mind. He is with the girl of his dreams. He is content. He is happy.

"It's getting late." Alex speaks.

Norma looks at him with a small pout. "Okay. You ready to go?"

"No... But we do have school in the morning."

She sighs and throws her head back in defeat. "You're right. Cmon'" she grabs his hand again and they walk back to his truck. Along the way, he hears Norma humming a tune.

"What song is that? It sounds familiar." he questions.

"Hmm?" Norma breaks out of her daze. "Oh. Something I used to play on the piano all the time. It's been stuck in my head for days."

"You play piano?" he is surprised at first, but then realizes that Norma is a girl of many talents. She already sews her own clothing. He is utterly fascinated by her more and more everyday.

"You must sing too huh."

"Of course." she smiles.

"I'd love to hear you sing one day. I bet your voice is beautiful." Alex states.

"Anything for you love." Norma replies.

Alex is over the moon. _Love._ She called him love. He starts grinning like an idiot. He almost hates how foolish he's acting right now, but Norma doesn't seem to mind.

"Actually, can we go watch Lost? I can't get over that last episode. I need to know what happens next. I've been trying so hard to not watch it without you, but it's getting hard. Now that I'm at Rebecca's house, we watch Netflix all the time."

Alex laughs at her and shakes his head slightly. "You'd watch it without me? I'm the one who got you hooked onto it."

"I know. I know. It's just _soooooo_ good."

"Alright babe. We can go back to my house."

She stops to look at him. He turns red. He didn't mean to call her that. He didn't even realize he did until she stopped walking. Does it matter though? She called him pet names all the time. Couldn't he return the favor? She blesses him with her beautiful smile and he instantly relaxes.

"Okay." she says.

* * *

"Mijo? That you?" Alex's father walks down the stairs into the living room. Alex cringes and sighs.

"Yeah. Hey." He hoped his father was out with his buddies already.

"Nice to see you again Norma." Norma steps around Alex to greet his father.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Romero."

"I'm going to Gil's. See you tomorrow Alexander."

Alex rolled his eyes so hard, it felt like they would fall out of his eyes. He hated when his dad would call him by his full name. Norma watches the exchange and keeps quiet at the awkward atmosphere they created. Alex's father walked past the two teens, smiling at Norma and exits out the front door, telling Alex to lock it after he left. Alex does as told and begins walking to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for him and Norma. She follows him.

"Well that was-"

"You want to go watch the show now?" Alex breathes out, anger settled in his voice. Norma frowns a bit and stares at him.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" he says, not looking at her.

"Cut me off. Don't cut me off." Norma places her hands on her hips.

Alex sighs and turns to make his way out of the kitchen. Norma scoffs and clears her throat loudly to grab his attention. He turns back to her.

"Norma. Please don't do this."

"Do what?" Norma asks, acting innocent.

"I'm sorry for cutting you off. Okay? I didn't mean to be rude. I really didn't. I'm sorry." he stares into her eyes. He really didn't want to get on her bad side. He's been there before and it was not a good feeling. She nods and steps towards him.

"Okay. And by the way, I know you and your dad have issues. But Alex, I think it's time for you to forgive him. He makes your mood so sour and I can tell he loves you and cares about you. I know you know that too. He shouldn't have to keep going out all night just so he can give you space. It's been weeks. I know you blame him for your mom being sent away. But you said she's getting better when you visit her right? She will get better."

"I don't want the same thing to happen again. If she comes home. With him here? He's going to treat her like shit." Alex sighs and rubs the temples on his head. "I'm probably going to end up killing him if he ever does anything to her again."

"Don't say that. You can't. I won't forgive you if you go to jail and leave me here in White Pine Bay alone." she says, trying to lighten up his mood with a joke. It works. She sees him smile a bit.

" _Ha. Ha_. Thanks for pointing out my exaggeration." he says.

"You said he's changing. You have to give him another chance. It's better than just spewing so much hate and anger towards him.

"Do you forgive your dad? Would you give him another chance?" Norma face falls as the tables have turned on her. She never thought about her own father when trying to fix Alex's situation. Could she forgive her father? She knew she didn't want to live with him anymore. He made her childhood and preadolescence life horrible. Forgiveness was something she always had trouble with, however, she still knew it was necessary.

"I can forgive him. I will." Norma finally answers. It would take time, but she wanted to move forward. Forgiveness wouldn't change what happened in the past, but it would help with her future.

Alex nods in understanding.

"I'm gonna' try then." he replies.

* * *

The two teens are indulged in their favorite show on Alex's bed once again. Once the episode ends, they decide to binge the rest of it another day. They pull out their notebooks and began studying again.

"I know all of this. This is gonna be a piece of cake." Norma says as she closes her chemistry and calculus textbook.

"You hungry?" Alex asks.

"No." she says, staring directly into his eyes. He looks at her with disbelief. She was always hungry when he asked.

"You sure? I can order us a pizza or something."

She smiles and begins fiddling with a pen in her hands. She's acting nervous all of a sudden. Alex doesn't know why. They were just fine a couple of minutes ago. Now she won't stop staring at him. It didn't take much longer for him to realize. She's in a lust filled daze. He remembered seeing that look the first time they gave themselves to one another.

"Norma..." Alex starts.

"Alex..." she drags out, almost in a singing tune.

Alex reaches to cup her face with his hand. He slowly rubs his thumb underneath her ear and uses his other hand to brush her soft hair back. She directs her gaze to his lips and back to his brown eyes.

"I know I've said this before, but you really have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen in my life." Alex confesses.

"Why thank you Mr. Lush Lashes." she giggles at her own joke.

"Oh so instead of Mr. Sexy Lashes it's Mr. Lush Lashes now?"

"Well they're till sexy. Everything about you actually." she teases.

"Yeah?" Alex starts feeling the blood pump throughout his body.

"Mhm." she tilts her head to the side, trying to be flirty yet seductive. It's working. She can see Alex turning red in his neck and face.

"We should eat." Alex says

Norma squints her eyes at him. "I told you I'm not hungry right now."

"Okay. But I am." Alex hovers over Norma and lies her down on her back. She giggles as she holds his face within her hands. He kisses her softly as she wraps her legs around his waist. She can feel his bulge through his jeans against her. Alex moves his lips to her neck and kisses her there gently. She enjoys the feeling immensely. He moves further down her body and hikes the skirt that she is wearing up. He kisses the inside of her thighs while she moans softly. She quickly takes off her pink floral blouse and Alex decides to pull her skirt completely off of her. Once it's removed, he focuses his attention back to her thighs.

"You are such a tease Alex." Norma breathes out. He is driving her crazy. Her body is on fire and she so desperately wanted this to happen again. She didn't want to pressure him into it but she really can't get enough of him.

"It's all worth it babe. Trust me. I'm just getting you ready." She can literally feel how thrilled her whole body was. Her center was pulsing with need. She feels him removing her panties and he immediately attaches his lips to her center. She gasps at the contact. She learns that she loves when he does this to her. The first time he ever ate her out was like being in heaven. The feeling was something she'd never experienced before, and now something she'd never forget.

"God..." she whispers out. Her back arches involuntarily. She can hear and feel Alex moaning against her. It makes her even more wet that she already is. She feels herself on the brink of release and reaches down to lift Alex's head up. She doesn't want to come yet. She wants him inside her when she does.

"You're still wearing your clothes." she says.

Alex smirks at her and sits up on his knees. He quickly pulls his plain black shirt over his head and unbuckles his belt and jeans and pulls them off, throwing them on the floor by his bed. He swiftly pulls his boxers down, allowing his length to spring forward. Norma bites her lips at the sight.

"Lay down." she instructs.

Alex does as told and awaits to see what his girlfriend is planning on doing to him. This is there second time being intimate and he can't wait to see how it will all go this time. Lying flat on his back, he watches as Norma sits up and removes her bra. Now she is completely naked in front of him. He's intrigued. She is perfection on two feet in his eyes. She slowly climbs atop of him and sits on his legs. She then grabs his length and strokes it softly. Alex moans quietly.

Slowly, she aligns herself with his manhood and sinks in. Their moans are synonymous at the feel. She lays one hand on his chest and the other hand on his leg in order to keep herself from collapsing over. She rides him gingerly, still getting used to his size. Alex grabs her waist and bends his knees a bit and starts pumping into her. Her pace quickens and Alex is blessed with her loud moaning again. His hands hold her ass as she moves on top of him. She was petite but he loved her body. He liked the way her nipples looked when she was aroused and he thought her center looked perfect. _Tasted even better_. He liked seeing himself disappear in and out of her. She took him so well. She was warm and tight and made him tingle all over.

Alex stopped her movements in order to switch their position. He placed her on her back in one swift movement, leaving Norma impressed. He teases her, rubbing the head of his length on her wet folds. He slowly enters her again. Alex grabs her legs and wraps them around his waist. He leans down to kiss her. She moans against his mouth and wraps her arms around his neck as he starts moving in and out of her.

Alex is driving her mad. His strokes are consistent and he fills her perfectly. She couldn't believe how good it felt. They were making love. She didn't know any other word for it. He made her feel incredible. Their first time was amazing, but this time was even better. She couldn't stop herself from crying out his name. He kept looking at her, watching her face express her pleasure. His gaze was so intense she had to close her eyes for a moment.

"I... I can't hold out... much longer." she groans. Alex's response is to pound into her fast. She screams out again in pleasure. Alex thought he was going to burst from just the sound.

"You can come babe." he whispers so softly in her ear. Norma was done for when he said that. He felt her walls grip his length and reach her peak. Alex was seconds away from coming but he suddenly remembered they weren't using protection.

"Shit." he says as he quickly pulls out of her right before he came.

"What's wrong?" she asks when she feels him pull out while she was still having her orgasm.

"We forgot to use protection. I didn't want to... you know... inside of you."

Her eyes widen and she gasps. "Oh my God. I forgot. You sure you didn't-"

"Yeah I'm sure." He cuts in. "I remembered at the last second that I didn't put on a condom. I'm sorry Norma. That was irresponsible of me. I should of known better, but nothing went inside you." he assures her.

"You're not the one to blame. I forgot too." She shakes her head and covers herself with the comforter on his bed. "Thank God you remembered though because I wasn't thinking about it at all."

He nods and runs his hands through his hair. He needed to be more careful if this was going to be a regular thing in his relationship with Norma. He didn't want to be a daddy anytime soon. Of course that was something he'd want years from now with Norma, but he needed to get his life together first. He never thought he would want kids, but with Norma, it seemed it would be right. _Wait, why am I thinking bout this?_ he chastises himself.

"We need to make sure we're protected next time." she says, breaking him from his thoughts.

"You already thinking about next time?" he says, raising a brow. He sees her reaching into in his night stand and grabbing his box of condoms.

"Yes."

* * *

"You've been gone all day. What'd you and Alex get into?" Rebecca questions as she paints her nails red.

It was 10 pm and Norma just got to Rebecca's house 15 minutes ago.

"Well, we were studying earlier today at his house. Then we went to the lake. After that we went back to his house to watch Netflix." she answers in the most simplest way. It wasn't all a lie.

"Hmm." Rebecca replies.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I can see that red mark on your neck a mile away." Rebecca laughs.

Norma turns red and rubs her neck. Alex must have left a hickey. _Great_ she says to herself as she cringes at Rebecca possibly knowing what her and Alex did today.

"I'm going to kill him for doing that." Norma says

"You guys were really enjoying yourselves today huh? You accidentally leave any love marks on him too?"

"Becca!" Norma covers her face with her hands while Rebecca chuckles at her.

" _Awwwww_. You're so secretive. I understand. What you and Alex do is between you and Alex. You guys are too cute."

"Anyways..." Norma rolls her eyes and smiles at her friend. "How was your day?"

"Well. Bob and I went to that party I told you about. It was really fun! Wish you could have went. Afterwards, I had a little personal fun with Bob. You know what I mean?" Rebecca winks. Norma laughs and shakes her head.

"I'm starting to realize how crazy you are." Norma replies

"Not crazy. Just open. But you love me for it."

"I guess." Norma smiles. She really enjoys Rebecca company. She always knew how to make her laugh. She's glad they got pass their mini falling out that day at school. They've been closer ever since. "Did you study at all today?"

"A little. I hate studying so much Norma." Rebecca pouts.

"Necessary evil." Norma nods.

"So glad we graduate this weekend. I can't believe it."

Norma grabs her phone when she hears it vibrating. It was a text from Alex.

 _ **Hey babe. Just checking on you.**_

 _Hey. Miss you._

"I know what you mean. Time just flies by." Norma says to Rebecca.

"Well since you're here now after your romantic time with Alex, you can be a doll and help me study."

 _ **I miss u 2. I miss ur**_ _ **lips.**_

 _What else do you miss?_

"Yeah sure." She grabs her backpack from Rebecca's bed and pulls out her notebook.

"Some of this shit is just ridiculous. How does Mr. James expect me to remember all these formulas and when to use them? This is torture." Rebecca complains.

"I really don't know. It is a bit much."

 ** _I miss ur laugh. I miss ur beautiful eyes._**

 ** _I miss being in u if I'm being honest._**

 _Oh really? You're going to make me wet saying that._

"What are you over their grinning about?" Rebecca asks.

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"You must be texting Alex. Is he sending you nudes?"

"Oh my God. No. He's not Rebecca. Jesus."

"Well what else could have you grinning like that?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Norma lies.

Rebecca smirks at her and returns her attention to her textbook.

 ** _You like to tease I see_**

 _Lol. But you are actually the biggest tease. I'm just returning the favor. See you tmw._

Norma and Rebecca stayed up til midnight going over all their notes to prepare for tomorrow. When they were done, Norma walks to her room, which was previously a guest room in Rebecca's house and climbs in bed, thinking about her time with Alex today. She can't wait to see him in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Teen Normero is just so cute.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous Chapter:**

 _Normero alone time._

* * *

"Can't believe we're finally done with this school." Kieth says. "Remember when we all met in elementary? Those were the days."

"Yeah. Naps and free time on the play ground. The easy days." Alex speaks.

"Gonna miss you guys." Bob says, looking down at his feet.

Kieth and Alex nod and the three teens all exchange smiles. It felt different that Zack wasn't included in their circle anymore. Ever since Alex stopped hanging out with him, Kieth and Bob told him how difficult he had become. He stopped taking his school work seriously and they weren't sure whether he'd even be graduating with them or not. He fell behind on a lot of his work. Alex felt a little remorse for him. He was the one to let Zack copy his homework and assignments and even scolded him for being too lazy to do his own work. Alex knew his laziness and lack of trying would come back to bite him one day. Even though they still weren't on speaking terms, Alex hoped he got his act together before it was too late. That was his best friend for years after all.

The bell rings and Kieth, Bob, and Alex all say goodbye. Alex makes his way to his last class for the day where he woud take his last final exam. He sees Zack already in his seat and they catch one another's eyes. Zack nods and Alex returns the gesture. Taking his seat, he waits for their teacher to start handing out the exams so he could leave and catch up with his girlfriend Norma. He starts smiling at the thought of her. Yesterday was probably the most amazing day he ever had in his entire life. He worships her. He wanted her to be happy all the time if he could help it.

Alex finishes his exam pretty quick. He's finally done with high school and he graduated this weekend. It was unbelievable. He walks out of his classroom, heading to Norma's locker. He sees her chatting with Rebecca and starts making his way towards them when he stumbles into someone. It was Maggie, his friend Kieth's sister. He was surprised since he never really sees her around school. He forgot all about her existence. It wasn't like Kieth mentioned her a lot.

"Hey Alex." she says, acting a little tense.

"Hey Maggie. Haven't seen you much. You been alright?" he replies. She nods her head and kept looking over her shoulder as if she was hiding from someone. Alex thought she was weird as hell. He felt uncomfortable in her presence now.

"Well. See you around." He lightly touches her shoulder as he walks past her. He looks up and sees Norma looking dead at him. He smiles at her but she doesn't return it. He frowned as he closed in on her and Rebecca.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi."

"How'd your exams go?"

"Good... Who's that? I've never even seen her." Norma questions. Alex turns his head in the direction of Maggie.

"Maggie? Oh that's Kieth sister." It was the truth. He shifts on his feet, looking at her then at Rebecca who stood there awkwardly.

"Since when does Kieth have a sister?" she squints her eyes.

"What do you mean since when does he have a sister?"

"I have never seen or heard him mention a sister. Especially one that goes to the same school as us?" she says.

"It's not like you know everything about Kieth Norma..." Alex doesn't really know how else to respond. He can tell she feels some type of way about his interaction with Maggie. "We barely said anything. I just happened to bump into her. I actually haven't seen her in-"

"Okay! You ready to go Becca?" Norma interrupts him and turns her full attention to an uncomfortable Rebecca. Alex is stunned. She was just getting on his case yesterday about cutting her off and she just did the exact same thing to him. She acted like she wanted to rip his throat out and he didn't understand why. _Is she...jealous? Over Maggie? Out of all people._ He didn't want to flat out ask if she was jealous because he didn't know how she would take it.

"Uh yeah. Are you gonna ask him about dinner tonight?" Rebecca says hesitantly.

"Actually Rebecca. Why don't you and I just go by ourselves?"

"You sure? You said you wanted to go there with Alex the other da-."

"I changed my mind." Norma quickly responded.

Rebecca nodded her head and kept looking back and forth between Norma and Alex. Even with their stubbornness, they still looked perfect together. She knew Norma was mad about seeing Alex touch Maggie's shoulder like that. Rebecca didn't think it was a big deal at all. Norma seemed to think differently. She knew Norma had a jealous side from first hand experience. It wasn't that long ago when Norma accused her of messing around with Alex behind her back. They were past it, surely, but it still made her kind of uncomfortable to be around Alex if Norma wasn't there. She recalled the conversation they just had before Alex walked over to them.

 _"There he is." Rebecca says. Norma immediately turns her head to see her boyfriend talking to some random girl she'd never seen before. He gently touched her shoulder and was smiling at her. Norma didn't like it. She didn't like this girl making Alex smile. She didn't like Alex touching her shoulder like that. She didn't like it at all._

 _"Did you see that? Did you seem him touch her shoulder and run his hand down her arm?"_

 _"I think he just touched her shoulder didn't he? He touched her arm or something too?" Rebecca responded. Norma was exaggerating. Alex didn't even run his hand down Maggie's arm. "It wasn't that big a deal. Right?"_

"Uh okay... So you just want to go back home?" Rebecca said. Norma looked and smiled at her friend. Norma liked how Rebecca referred to her house as her home. It made her feel good for some reason. Before Norma could answer, Alex spoke.

"Rebecca I'll drop her off in a few hours. I think Bob's waiting for you by your car."

"Sure. No problem. Later." Rebecca says as she walks out of the school and to the parking lot.

"I didn't agree to that." Norma turned her attention to Alex.

"We always hang after school. Why'd you think Rebecca was okay with leaving? What's wrong with you? Are you seriously mad right now about Maggie?" Alex asked her.

Norma doesn't say anything and just shrugs. She didn't want to admit to jealously. She felt silly now. She didn't know if this would make Alex less attracted to her if he saw how jealous she could be. Alex grabs her hand and walks her out of the school and to his truck parked outside. Before he opened the passenger side door, he places her against the door and settles his hands on both sides of her waist.

"Were you jealous?" he asks.

"Maybe."

"Why? You have no reason to be." He presses himself against her a little more so that there is no room between them, their faces just a few inches apart. Norma looks past his shoulder, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Of course I have a reason. Have you seen you?" She finally looks at him.

Alex smiles and wraps arm around her waist. She still is not touching him back. "Thank you for the compliment beautiful. But you have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours." He reaches up and caresses her soft face.

She finally smiles and grabs onto his forearms. "Sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me."

"It's fine. So what's this dinner Rebecca was talking about that you suddenly didn't want me to go to anymore."

She rolls his eyes at his playfulness, but loves it nonetheless. "Something she wanted to do to celebrate us being done with school and graduating this weekend. It's supposed to be at that new restaurant that was built in town."

"Sounds great. What time?" he asks her.

"Seven."

"Okay." he leans in and quickly kisses her. She relaxes and is under his spell once again. She runs her hands up his biceps and runs one hand through his hair and pulls him in for a more passionate kiss.

"You know what you're doing to me..." he whispers into her ear while still wrapped up in her.

"What am I doing?" she asks. He grabs one of her hands and places it on his erection covered by his dark jeans.

"Alex... we're still in the school parking lot." Norma says as she rubs him.

"Then why aren't you stopping?"

"I don't know... I like it." She replies. Alex moans softly before pulling away from her.

She steps in his truck and Alex jogs over to the driver side and hops in as well. He starts his truck and drives them to their spot at the lake. Norma tells him to park on the secluded side of the lake before he could find a spot. He finds it a little odd but doesn't question her about it.

"There's an ice cream truck. You want any?"

"No." she simply says.

Alex smiles as he knows what she wants. He is instantly reminded of what happened the last time he offered to get her something to eat and she just said no.

"Not here..." he says.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because it's bright as hell outside and anyone could sneak up on us. We can go back to my place. I'd want you to be comfortable."

"I just want to touch you that's all." She starts rubbing him again.

"Why here?" He grabs her hand that's rubbing him to stop her.

"Ughhhh Alex. Because I'm in the mood." She groans as she places both hands in her lap. Alex looks at the disappointment in her face. What she was just doing was turning him on, but he didn't feel comfortable being this intimate with her in public. He was being really bold in the school parking lot earlier, but having sex in broad daylight in his truck was doing too much.

"You're in the mood?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can take care of that babe. But why didn't you just say that? We could've went straight back to my house instead of here. You know my dad doesn't get home til late tonight." He tells her.

"Because... I just wanted a different setting. I'm not saying I'm bored because I'll never be bored of you or the things we do... I just wanted to try something different. So you'd keep being interested in me."

"Norma. I will always be interested in you. You're the girl I've only ever been this interested in." He cups her face with one hand and rubs her cheek with his thumb. She breathes out a sigh of relief and nods her head.

"Alex you make me so crazy."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" he questions, worry in his voice.

"Oh it's good. It's good. Well, it kind of depends on you. Some days I want to cuddle with you and eat junk food all day on your couch and other days I just want you to run your tongue all over me." She sighs at her thoughts. Alex's heart is pounding.

"Norma if you keep talking like that..." he says as he feels himself sweating. She laughs and shakes her head at him. Yep. She likes to tease him.

"I've been thinking about yesterday all day. It was so amazing Alex. I can't stop thinking how good it felt to have you-

"Babe please..."

She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"Let's go get some ice cream." She opens the door and steps out, waiting for Alex to do the same.

* * *

"Becca this is too much. I don't think I need all this." Norma says as she looks in the mirror. Rebecca did her makeup for her and was putting the finishing touches to it.

"Norma. Your face is already so beautiful. But damn you look so hot now. With your eyes and this eye shadow. Wow. And now you just have to put on this dress." Rebecca chants. Norma looks at the dress hanging on the closet door. It's a thin strapped short black, lacy dress that ruffles out at the bottom and ends just above the knees. It was one of Rebecca's dresses and Norma loved it. Norma stands up to walk over to the closet and grabs the dress from the hanger. Rebecca starts doing her own makeup in the mirror while Norma changes into the dress.

"Holy shit Alex is going to melt when he sees you. You ready?" Rebecca asks once the two of them are dressed. Norma nods her head yes and makes her way out of the house to Rebecca's car. They decide to ride together and will meet up with Alex and Bob at the restaurant.

15 minutes later the two girls have arrived and see Alex and Bob waiting outside the restaurant. Alex is dressed in a light blue dress shirt tucked into his dark slacks and Bob has on dark slacks as well with a white dress shirt instead. Rebecca and Norma exit the car and walk up to the boys.

"Evening ladies." Bob says, reaching his arm out for Rebecca to grab onto.

"Hi Bob. Hi Alex." Norma greets. Alex is speechless. He is so used to seeing her wear her colorful sun dresses or her floral blouses with a skirt. He's never seen her in something like this. Her face looked beautiful as ever. She looked amazing.

Everyone can see how mesmerized Alex is and let's him relish in the moment. Rebecca giggles at how cute she finds Alex and Norma's relationship. She couldn't be more happy for her friend. Alex walks up to her and gives her a hug, finding her scent even more intoxicating. He can't help but rub his hands down her shoulders as he takes her in.

"You look beautiful."

Norma blushes and thanks him. The four teens walk into the restaurant and are hosted to a table. Norma and Alex are in one side of the booth while Rebecca and Bob are on the opposite side. They are surprised when their waiter comes up and greets them.

"Hey guys. How ya'll doing?" Zack says.

"Hey man. We're doing good. Didn't know you worked here." Bob says to him.

"Yeah. Needed a job to save up so I can get out of this town." Zack replies.

"Oh yeah? You plan on going to college out of White Pine Bay?" Bob questions.

"Yeah, I'm moving in with my cousins and uncle in Portland while I do that."

"Good to here man. Proud of you." Bobs nods as Zack does the same. Alex doesn't know what to say. He was proud of Zack figuring out a plan for his future, but he didn't know if the animosity between them had died all the way down yet. With him being there alongside Norma, he was very cautious of what Zack would do or say. He glanced over at Norma and sees she is calm and polite to him, congratulating him on the job and about making something of himself. Rebecca is friendly with him as well. Zack takes everyone's orders and tells them he will be back with them as soon as possible.

"He seems better." Norma says and everyone agrees. Alex still has yet to say something.

"You okay love?" Norma asks him quietly. He smiles and nods his head.

"I'm so hungry. Everything smells so good." Rebecca says.

"You're always hungry and everything always smells good to you." Bob replies. Rebecca swats his arm playfully and rolls her eyes at him before giving him a smile.

"Sounds like Norma." Alex chimes in.

"Really Alex?" Norma smiles and bumps his shoulder with hers lightly.

"Here you are guys. One Cesar salad with chicken, a double bacon cheeseburger with fries, one well done steak with mac cheese and green beans, and one grilled cilantro lime chicken with grilled asparagus." Zack places each meal in front of them. "Hope you guys enjoy. I'll be back to check on you all but you can just holler if you really need me."

"Thanks man." Bob says as Zack nods and walks away.

"Mmmmm. This looks so good." Norma says.

"Bob, I don't know why you had to get a burger. This is supposed to be a fancy restaurant and you're ordering mediocre food."

"If it's so mediocre and this restaurant is _soooo_ fancy, then why do they serve it? You're the one ordering a salad and you know that's not going to fill you up. You know you're gonna' be picking the fries off my plate."

"Shut up." Rebecca says. Bob smiles at her and kisses her cheek.

"How's the chicken?" Alex asks his girlfriend.

"As good as it looks. How's your steak?"

"Good. Better than good." Alex answers. He looks at her, still taking in all her beauty. Her short bob is curled and she has it pinned down to one side. He doesn't know how she made a hairstyle look so sexy, but she succeeded in doing that. He boldly places his hand on her knee under the table and starts inching his way underneath her dress. She turns her head to him slowly and grins at him. Just as she thought he was making his way to her center, he stops. She squints at him, trying to read him but fails. For the whole dinner he leaves his hand centimeters away from her most sensitives area, rubbing his thumb along her soft thigh from time to time. Bob and Rebecca didn't seem to notice that one of Alex's hand was under the table the whole time.

"Here's the check you guys asked for." Zack sets the check on the table and starts walking away again. Bob pulls out his wallet and takes out a $100 bill to pay for their $78 check.

"Thought we were splitting it." Alex says to Bob.

"I got it."

Zack comes back and tells them he will be back with their change and Bob tells him to just keep it. Zack thanks them and tell them he will see them later. The four teens exit the restaurant and make their way into the parking lot. Bob and Alex walk in front of Norma and Rebecca.

"This was so much fun! I'm glad you stopped being mad at Alex and let him come with us." Rebecca says.

"Yeah. It was fun. I'm glad we all went together."

"You know Alex can spend the night at my house right? My parents don't care. Just don't be all loud when y'all are banging." Rebecca gives her a knowing smile.

"My God... you are so inappropriate sometimes. Does your parents let Bob stay the night?" Norma wonders.

"Oh Bob and I are taking this thing slow. I'm trying something different. I haven't slept with him yet. Can you believe that? I'm actually so happy about this."

Norma is surprised. "Not even yesterday after that party ya'll went to? _I had a little personal fun with Bob._ " Norma mimicks Rebecca's words.

"Oh right. All we did was kiss but nothing beyond that."

"Well I'm glad you're happy and I hope it works out for you." Norma says with sincerity.

"Thank you." Rebecca hugs Norma and hooks her arm with hers. They eventually catch up to Alex and Bob who are waiting by the cars.

"This was fun. I'm glad you let me come." Alex says to Norma.

"Me too. Do you want to come over to Rebecca's house with me?" She says in her low flirty tone.

"I would love to but I'm gonna hang with Bob and we're gonna go pick up Kieth."

"Okay."

Alex looks at her. "Okay? What, no pouting this time?"

"I don't pout."

"You do and it's kind of cute." He reaches up and moves some of her hair behind her ear. "I'll call you later." Norma closes her eyes and waits for Alex to kiss her, happy when she feels his lips descend upon hers. They had to keep it PG since their friends where there. They pull away and Norma gets in the passenger seat of Rebecca's car. She waves goodbye to Alex and Bob as Rebecca pulls them out of the parking lot.

"You ready to start getting this all together now?" Bob asks.

"Yeah. She's gonna love it."

 **A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter but the next chapter shall be posted as soon as I get the chance.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous Chapter"**

 _Norma and Alex go on a double dinner date with Bob and Rebecca._

* * *

"Just a couple more pictures and I'll let you girls go." Rebecca's mom says.

Rebecca and Norma pose next to each other while Rebecca's mother snaps more photos of them. Today was the day of their graduation. They had to be at their high school in an hour to check in.

"You ladies look beautiful." Rebecca's father speaks as he makes his way down the stairs of their home.

"Thank you Mr. Hamilton." Norma replies.

"It's just Paul Norma, we've been over this."

"Right right. Thank you Mr. Paul. And thank you too Miss. Susan. You've all been so great to me these last few weeks. Thanks for sharing your home with me. I really appreciate it all."

"It's no problem at all sweetie. We are glad to have you here." Rebecca's mother claims.

"We need to go." Rebecca reminds her parents. "See you guys later." Rebecca heads out the door with Norma close behind her. They hop into her car and make their way towards the school. The girls arrive within 10 minutes and make their way towards the field where they sign in. Norma looks around for Alex and jumps when she feels someone hugging her from behind. She knew those arms anywhere. She turns around to see Alex with a big smile on his face.

"I was just looking for you!" Norma informs. Alex holds her hand and gives it a light squeeze before releasing it.

"You two already check in?" he asks Norma and Rebecca.

"Yeah. Have you seen Bob?" Rebecca questions.

"Yeah he's by the stage."

"Thanks!" Rebecca walks towards the stage to see Bob.

"You look beautiful Miss Valedictorian." Alex tells Norma. Their graduation cap and gown was burgundy. Norma had white stole with "Valedictorian" written on it. She just found out she held the title a couple days ago. She didn't know she held the number one rank in her class. She was happy when her counselor told her about it.

"Thank you Alex," she blushes.

" _ATTENTION STUDENTS, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE STADIUM TO PREPARE FOR COMMENCEMENT IN ONE HOUR."_

"Looks like it's time for us to get ready." Alex says.

"Looks like it. Let's go." Norma grabs Alex's hand and walks with him towards the entrance of the stadium. There weren't that many people in their class, so the ceremony would go by pretty quick. The students were arranged in alphabetical order. The white seats were aligned out in the field and a stage was centered in the middle of the field where they would walk up on to receive their diplomas. The family of the students would be seated in the stadium's bleachers.

"I have to go get in my line but I'll find you as soon as I can okay?" Alex promises.

"Okay love." Norma replies. Alex grins like a Cheshire cat. He loved when she called him that. He gave her a quick hug and made his way to the line that he had to be in.

Another 45 minutes later, all the students were lined up and ready to go out onto the field. Mostly all of the families were seated and waiting for the commencement to begin. Music plays while the students finally make their way onto the field. Everyone sits in their assigned seating and listens to their principal make his speech on the stage.

"Good afternoon White Pine Bay graduates, faculty, staff, and families. My name is Tom Hutchins, the principal of White Pine Bay High School for 12 outstanding years. It is an honor to be here today with you all. This class has one of the most brilliant, hard working students I have ever seen. I've witnessed so much pride and dedication in so many of you students. I couldn't be more proud of you all. You've finally made it. I believe you all have a very bright future ahead of you. I also would like to thank all the parents and guardians here with us today. You've done an amazing job with these students. To my faculty and staff, I am very grateful for you all and you've all been wonderful in every way. Now, who's ready to graduate?"

The students cheer and holler in response.

"Great! Let's begin. I would like to welcome up our Valedictorian, Norma Bates to the stage," the principal says. Norma stands from her seat in the front row and makes her up to the stage while her fellow classmates applaud her. She prepared a small speech with the help of her very kind counselor. Once she's in front of the podium, she begins.

"Classmates, teachers, staff and families, it is an absolute pleasure standing before you all today. I have to admit, I was shocked when I found out I was valedictorian. This is only my second year in White Pine Bay. When I moved here last year, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know if I'd be able to fit in or meet the right people. I am very fortunate to have done both. I would like to take a moment to thank all the amazing people that I've met. My friend Rebecca, you mean so much to me. Words cannot express how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life. You've inspired me to be free and happy. Your resilience will always amaze me. Thank you so much for all you have done for me, especially this year. Without you, I don't know where I would be." Norma catches Rebecca's eyes and smiles at her. Rebecca tears flows freely from her face. Norma names other students and gives thanks to them as well.

"And last but not least, Alex Romero. I could never thank you enough. You have been a breath of fresh air in my life. I am so fortunate to have you in my life. You've been nothing but great, a great classmate, a great friend, and a great human being. I..." She trails off, tears stinging her eyes. She wasn't even following the speech she had written on the paper in front of her anymore. She was allowed to give a few honorable mentions to her classmates, but her speech for Alex came completely off the top of her head in that moment. It was starting to become really personal, so she decided she wanted to tell him how she really felt when they had privacy. She makes something else up instead.

"I truly appreciate you." Alex heart melts. He couldn't wait for this thing to be over with so he could reach out for her.

"Classmates, this is the moment we've all been preparing for. This right here is just the beginning of a whole new life that's waiting for us. Even if you're feeling uncertain about what your next plans will be, just know that there's always a path. That path can take you to your greatest destination. That path can lead you to everything you've ever wanted. Have faith classmates. Keep getting back up when life wants to knock you down. Be strong. When we leave here today, let's celebrate for all that we have accomplished and for what we will become. Congratulations!" Norma finishes her speech and everyone applauds her. She is overwhelmed with emotion and makes her way back to her seat. The salutatorian, teachers, and some of the staff make speeches as well.

The music begins and the students start to line up row by row in the field to make their way onto the stage to receive their diplomas. All 71 names are called and the ceremony is over. Some students throw their caps into the air and confetti is showered onto the field. The students make their way into the parking lot to meet up with their families and friends.

"Oh my God Norma, you had me crying like a baby in my seat! Everyone was crying! You did amazing!" Rebecca hugs Norma hard.

"Thank you Becca. I think it went well."

"I am so proud of you." Rebecca tells her. They smile at one another as other students congratulate Norma on her speech and thanks her. Norma can't help but wonder where her boyfriend is. She was hoping to find him immediately. She stops wondering where he is when she sees him talking a few feet away to what appears to be his mother. Norma still had not met her, but Alex showed her a few pictures of the woman and the the resemblance between her and Alex was noticeable even from a distance. She makes her way towards the two of them.

"Hi." She says softly.

"Hey." Alex smiles at her and gives her a hug then pulls away. "Norma, this is my _madre_ , Theresa."

Norma had to refocus her mind. She rarely heard Alex speak Spanish and she thought it sounded so sexy. She was definitely going to ask him to say a few phrases to her later. She smiles at the woman and offers her a hand shake. She was short and thinner than Norma expected. She had definitely lost a lot of weight since the photos Alex had shown her.

"My mom just got back in town this morning. Just in time for my graduation." Alex tells her as he looks proudly at his mother. He seemed happy she was there. It made Norma's heart warm.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Norma." His mother finishes in a strong accent. "My _mijo_ has told me so much about you. _Ella es muy hermosa Alexander._ " She whispers that last part to Alex.

Norma still heard her and although she wasn't fluent in spanish, she still knew what that meant, so she blushes at the compliment. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I never got a chance to thank you for all that wonderful food you cooked for me after our prom. It was the nicest thing."

" _No problema chica bonita_." Alex's mother smiles at Norma.

" _Madre_ , _ingles_?" Alex asks.

"It's fine Alex, I can understand a bit." Norma assures.

" _Si_. You look like very smart girl. I see why you are valedictorian. Congratulations." His mother says. Norma loved her Spanish accent. She loved the way she pronounced her words.

" _Gracias_." Norma replies.

She talks to Alex's mother for a few more minutes and she can tell his mother really likes her. Alex's aunt joined in eventually and Norma had the pleasure of meeting her as well.

"Ok _mijo_ , we need to get back on the road. I promise I'll see you soon. Be safe ok? _Te amo_." Alex's mother kisses his forehead and hugs Norma before walking away.

"Wow, so she seems better yeah? Pineview helped her?"

"Yeah it did. She's on this medication that seems to be working for her. Plus her and my dad are separated now so she stresses less. She stays with my aunt for now."

"Are you planning on moving in with them?" Norma starts worrying. She didn't want Alex to move away from her.

"They live 2 hours away so no. I plan on staying here. Besides, it's been going good with my dad lately. We're both trying."

"So is your dad here?"

"He was. He just left though. Had a call at the station. Your family come?" he asks her.

"No. Well, I don't know. I doubt. It doesn't really matter though. I'm fine about it either way."

He nods his head and grabs a hold of her hand and kisses her knuckles. "You ready to go?"

"Okay. Are we going back to your house?" she looks at him suggestively.

"You'll see," he simply says.

* * *

"Alex, Where are we going?" Norma and Alex had been driving for almost 2 hours and were in the city with a surplus amount of big buildings and people.

"Here." He pulls into a parking lot of what looks like a theater. Norma gasps in surprise.

"A theater!? I love these places. Alex..." She places both hands over her heart. It was around 6 pm and the sun was still pretty high in the sky.

"Come on, the show starts in 10 minutes." The two teens step out of Alex's truck and make their way into the theater. Alex hands the attendant the tickets he had already bought earlier and they make their way into the auditorium. It is surprisingly packed when the show finally begins. Norma holds Alex's hand throughout the whole performance. He smiles at the gesture. When the show ends, Alex shows her around the theater and takes her into an empty auditorium. He had formerly asked the manager if he could take a look around in the other auditoriums. The manager obliged since he knew Alex and his family back in White Pine Bay. He walks her to the piano sat at the bottom on the stage.

"Can you play something for me?" Alex asks her.

She smiles and sits on the bench in front of the piano. She pats the seat next to her, suggesting Alex to take a seat. She hits a few of the keys, testing it. Suddenly, her fingers turn magical as she plays a sweet and smooth melody.

 _Dear,_

 _When you smiled at me_

 _I heard a melody_

 _It haunted me from the start_

 _Something inside of me_

 _Started a symphony_

 _Zing, went the strings_

 _Of my heart_

She was a pro at the piano. Her voice was like honey dripping on the top of ice cream. It was smooth and melodic. Alex was enthralled. She never failed to amaze him.

"That was perfect," he tells her. She blushes instantly and thanks him. "When did you learn to play?"

"When I was a little girl. I used to play all the time. I'm a little rusty now."

"Norma that was beautiful. I loved it. And you have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you love. That means a lot." She couldn't stop smiling. She leans over a kisses him softly on his lips.

"It's getting late. I want to take you somewhere else." He grabs her hand and leads her out of the theater. They walk a few blocks down the street and enter this dimly lit restaurant. The place was beautiful. It had dark furnishing with high ceilings and smelled amazing. Norma was fascinated.

"Good evening and welcome to Private Aura. How many will it be tonight?" The hostess asks.

"Just us two." Alex answers.

"Great! Let me escort you to your seats. Please follow me."

Norma and Alex walk behind the young woman to their seats. The restaurant was larger than it looked on the outside. It was pretty busy, but the seating arrangements gave people enough privacy. They take a seat in front of one another. Seconds later, the waiter comes to their table.

"Good evening, my name is Noah. Here are your menus. Our special tonight is a lobster risotto with Parmesan cheese that also comes with a side of your choice." The young man, not much older than the two teens says. He was talking to the both of them, but his eyes were completely fixed on Norma.

"Thank you." Norma grabs the menu from the waiter.

"It's my pleasure." He flashes a smile at her. Norma turns away to look at Alex who's looking at the waiter with annoyance. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yeah I'll just have an iced tea please. Alex?"

Alex was still looking at the waiter with his expression of irritation. He looked at Norma when he heard her say his name.

"Water," he says stoically.

The waiter smiles and leaves the table to go get their drinks.

"I don't like him." Alex voices.

"He kind of reminds me of Zack," she says. Alex rolls his eyes and picks up his menu. "I think I'll try that lobster risotto. What are you gonna' get?" Norma asks.

"Here you guys are. One iced tea for the lady," he smiles at Norma. "Wow, you have beautiful eyes," He was staring at Norma shamelessly before turning to Alex. "Oh, here's your water." He carelessly places Alex's glass in front of him.

Alex quickly glared at the young man. "We're not ready yet. We'll let you know when we are." Noah looked at Alex and walked away from the table.

"Alex..."

"How's he just gonna flirt with you in front of me?"

"He is not flirting with me."

"Yes he is Norma. He's just trying to be subtle with it."

"Hey..." she grabs his hand to calm him down, seeing his ears and face starting to turn red from anger. "Don't let him get you upset. Okay?"

Alex breathes and nods his head. Noah comes back to the table despite Alex telling him that they weren't ready just a minute ago.

"Ready to order?"

Alex is beyond annoyed. He answers anyway. "Yeah. I'll take the Salmon and my girlfriend will get that Lobster Risotto." Alex says.

Noah scoffs as he writes down their orders. Alex heard it.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Well...you're looking at $100 for just these two dishes right now. Not including the drinks and any deserts you might want later."

"Yeah so?"

Noah shakes his head and smirks. "Just thought you should know what you're paying for. A lot of young people come in here trying to impress a new date and can't even afford the bill."

"Yeah? Well I don't care about other young people. And this is _my girlfriend_. I don't need you to tell me about any damn prices. It's none of your business what I can afford okay?"

"Alex please... We can just go." Norma cuts in. She could tell things were about to get heated.

"No, I wanted to take you here. I'll be right back." Alex gets up and leaves the table, telling Noah to follow him. Noah is hesitant, but follows anyways. Norma was worried. She didn't think Alex would take the young man outside to fight, but that was a possibility. He comes back to the table 5 minutes later.

"Talked to the manager. She was able to get us a new waiter and will give us free desert. Order anything you want."

"What did you tell her?"

"That their waiter was being an asshole and was being inappropriate with you and making smart ass remarks. I told her the truth," he shrugged.

"So what happened to Noah?" she wonders.

Alex looked up at her and squinted his eyes. "Who cares?"

Norma blinks at him, sensing he still has an attitude. "I'm just wondering."

"Why? You don't know him, do you?"

"How the hell would I know him Alex? I've never been in this city before."

"I don't know how you would know him Norma, that's why I was asking if you knew him."

"Well I don't," she glares at him. They were having so much fun earlier and now the tension cut into their atmosphere like a knife.

"Sure," he says.

"Sure? What does that mean?" Norma questions.

"It means okay. As in whatever."

She scoffs. Alex really disliked when she did that. "What?" he said, pretty harshly.

Norma blinked at him, annoyed with his behavior.

"You know what? Since we already ordered and since I'm hungry, I'm going to finish my meal when it comes. But afterwards, I would like you to take me back home," she pulled her phone out of her purse to text Rebecca.

 _Hey, please be up later. I might come back early. Me and Alex are fighting :(_

 _ **Really why?**_

 _It's dumb. Will tell you later._

 _ **Ok hun**._

"You want to go home?" Alex asks.

"Yes."

Alex looks at her with disbelief. He didn't understand what was happening. Why were they even mad at each other? He sighs and runs one hand through his hair. He didn't want to take her home, as he still had plans for them later. He had to fix this and fix it now.

"Norma please... I'm sorry." He tries to reach for her hands but she pulls them under the table.

Their food arrives and their new waitress, Laura, introduces herself and apologizes for the inconvenience they received earlier. Norma and Alex finished their meals quietly. He asks her if she wants to stay for desert but she declines. He instead asks the waitress to pack them a chocolate cake with strawberries on top in a to-go container. He thanks her and leaves her a tip. Norma walks outside while Alex follows close behind her. He grabs her arm before she could keep walking and turns her to him.

"Norma I am so sorry. I don't want you to leave here mad at me. I didn't mean to talk to you like that. It wasn't my intentions to hurt your feelings. Babe please."

"I just want to go home Alex. I'm tired."

Alex heart was sore. This is what he planned out with Bob after their double dinner date. Bob helped him find some places in this city to take Norma so they could celebrate their graduation on their own. He knew she would love the theater. However, dinner was a disaster.

"Can I just show you one more place. Please. I swear I will take you straight home if that's what you still want," he almost begs.

She contemplated for a bit before agreeing. They walked back to Alex's truck parked in the theater's parking lot. He drove for about 15 minutes before pulling up to this beautiful park with an assortment of colorful flowers along the walkways. The sum was setting so everything looked gorgeous. Norma was riveted. Her and Alex walk further into the park, reaching the side with the lake that had ducks swimming in the pond. It was much larger than the lake in their town. Alex sticks his hands into his pockets and watched her as she walked a few feet in front of him.

"This is... Wow," she turns around to face Alex. He smiles at her and pulled a small box out of his pocket. She gasped.

"Alex?"

"Let's sit down." He led them to a bench directly in front of the lake. Norma became super nervous.

He opens the box and Norma breathes out a breath she's been holding in. It was a silver necklace with a musical note and heart merged together. She covers her mouth with her hands.

"It's beautiful," she finally says.

"I got it for you a few days. Reminded me so much of you. I hope you like it."

"I love it Alex." She starts to cry. She forgot how mad she was supposed to be at him. Alex takes the necklace out of the box and puts it on her neck.

"Looks beautiful on you," he tells her. Norma starts to laugh while tears flow down her face at the same time.

"I thought... I thought you were about to propose to me."

Alex eyes almost pop out of his head. "Uhhh... Don't you think it's too early for all of that? I mean... Is that what you wanted? I..." He starts stuttering.

"No, no. I was about to jump out of my skin. It's too soon for that. I agree with you."

Alex sighs and nods his head. "Okay," he chuckles. "Listen. Tonight was going so great until I screwed it up. I'm sorry. I'll try to change the way that I am."

She shakes her head at him. "I don't want you to change yourself Alex. You were mad about that waiter. I understand that now. That's why we need to communicate more. That's all I want. I think we both need to work on our stubbornness."

"Okay. We will," he holds her hand. The butterflies start fluttering in Norma's stomach like they usually do. The words are on the tip of her tongue. Should she say it? Is it too early? They've been together for almost 2 months. When is it okay to say? She gives him a hug instead and a quick peck on the lips.

"So does this mean you don't want to go home yet?" Alex asks. She laughs and releases him and shakes her head no.

"Good. I got us booked at this hotel not far from here."

"Do you now."

* * *

 **A/N: This was going to be super long chapter so I decided to break it up. I'm about done with the next one, just revising. Isn't Alex the sweetest? Norma can never stay mad at him lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous Chapter:**

 _Norma and Alex graduate. Alex takes Norma into the city to celebrate, things get a little rocky, but of course they kiss and make up._

* * *

Norma walks into the big room Alex booked for them. The entrance of the suite had a very large comfortable couch with a TV a few feet in front of it against the wall. Next to the TV was sliding doors that led into the bedroom area. There was huge bed with soft headboard. The bedroom also had a small balcony that showcased a beautiful view of the busy city. The sliding doors had mirrors on them, casting a direct reflection of the bed. The bedroom also had the bathroom in it with a Jacuzzi tub and stand in shower inside as well as a toilet and sink. The bedroom was definitely the most astonishing.

"This is nice," she says as she walks inside the bedroom. Alex nods proudly. She walks into the bathroom next, admiring the nice tub and large shower it had.

"This is really really nice. I think I want to try out this Jacuzzi tub. Wait...I didn't bring any clothes Alex."

"I asked Rebecca to pack you some. Let me get your bag." He walks into the closet and pulls out a duffel bag with clothes and her other personal items inside.

"You asked her to pack me some clothes? Now she's going to be asking what we got into today."

"Should I not have done that? I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that big a deal. I should've ask you if that was okay. I just wanted this all the be a surprise."

She chuckles at his nervousness. "It's okay love. Thank you." She looked through the bag and started pulling out some clothing.

"I'll be back when I get done." She walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her, leaving it unlocked just in case Alex wanted to use the bathroom or see her naked, whichever one he preferred to do. She didn't mind. After 40 minutes, Norma finally exits the bathroom in a bath robe provided by the hotel and walks into the couch area of the hotel suite to see Alex watching something on TV.

"Thought you forgot about me."

"Sorry, that tub is amazing. Have you ever used one of those? It's heaven."

"I'll have to try it later. I'll opt for a quick shower for now." Alex gets up and goes into the bathroom to take his shower. Norma follows and goes into the bedroom and closes the door. She sits on the bed, waiting for Alex's return. 15 minutes later, she hears the shower stop and he exits. His hair is damp and he has on nothing but his black jogger sweats. He smiles and steps towards the bed.

"Is the bed comfortable?" he asks.

"How about you find out for yourself," she pats the bed telling him to sit. He climbs in the bed and rubs his hands along the soft creamy beige silk sheets.

"So overall, did you enjoy your day? Besides the dinner."

"Yeah I did. Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"Bob actually helped me put it together."

"He did? I'll have to thank him too the next time I see him." Alex looks at the white bath robe she's wearing, wondering if there was anything underneath it. Norma notices his gaze, but doesn't move.

"So, you want to watch a movie in there?" he asks her, nodding his chin towards the door. He could be so clueless sometimes.

"No, I'm okay." There's a silence between them until Norma sighs and speaks. "Today was really nice. Even though dinner didn't go as planned, you still managed to make it up to me afterwards." She places her hand on top of his and looks into his eyes. "I love you."

Alex heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't help but grin at those words. He didn't realize how much he longed to hear that until she just said it. He felt like he just won an Olympic gold medal. He smiles and leans to her, cupping her face with one hand.

"I love you too." He presses his lips to her, surprised when Norma returns it with more passion and intensity. She could be a little aggressive but he enjoyed it. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down on top of her. She seemed frantic. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him all over his face. Alex grabs the strings of her robe and loosens them, making it open. She had nothing but her black panties. Alex sat up and she sat up with him, dropping the robe from around her shoulders and pushing it onto the floor next to the bed.

Alex looked at her and his mouth began to water. He touched one of her breast with his hand and rubbed his thumb over her nipple.

"You know how beautiful you are?" he whispers to her. He leans down over her, making her lay back down on her back and kisses her slowly. Norma felt herself becoming drenched. She didn't say anything and looked into his face while he eyed her body. He moved his lips from hers and placed soft, wet kisses on her jaw and neck.

"Hmmm," she moans.

He moves lower to her breast and swirls his tongue around her sensitive nipple and fondles the other with his hand. Norma could feel his erection pressed on her leg. Alex moves down and licks a trail down her stomach, circling his tongue in her navel. He removes his hands from her breast and places his a hand on her center, feeling how soaked her panties were.

"These are so wet Norma."

"I know," she breathes heavily. Alex pulls her panties off slowly. He positions his face between her legs and rubs his tongue over her opening. He uses his index and middle finger to spread her lips, sticking his tongue as deep as it can go inside of her.

"Ohhhh..." she pants out loudly.

He continues to flick his tongue around her center, bringing her to the edge. A few moments later, she comes on his tongue, pulling on his hair as her body tingles all over. Alex kisses the inside of her thighs. He brings his face to her and kisses her pink lips. He swiftly pulls his sweatpants and boxers down while still kissing her. She breaks the kiss so he can remove them with ease. One they're off, he resumes back kissing her.

He loved it. He could kiss her all day if she allowed him to. He reaches his hand down and starts stroking himself. Norma can feel what he is doing and reaches between them to take a hold of him, stroking his shaft gently. He moans into her mouth. After a few more strokes, she guides him into her entrance. He is engulfed in her wetness and warmth. He only puts the head in before pulling out.

"Babe let me get a condom," he whispers to her.

"Nooo..." she whispers back.

He leans up and looks down at her. "Huh?"

"Just pull out."

"Pull out?" he questions. She nods her head yes, her eyes halfway close with lust. He pulled out the last time but it was a really close call. He almost came inside of her. He contemplates whether or not they should go that route again.

"It felt so good the last time. Didn't you think so?" she kissed him softly. "We'll be okay. Promise."

"Are you sure? Can't a girl still get...um... pregnant... like even it a little bit gets in you."

"Alex we'll be okay."

"I don't know..." He admits. She kisses his neck and sucks hard on his skin, causing him to shudder. She reaches down again and tries to put him in her entrance.

"Norma what if it doesn't work...Are you on a pill now or something?"

"No, but it'll work love. I just want you in me. Just you. I know it feels good to you too without the condom." She whispers into his ear the whole time, making Alex hot with need. He goes against his gut and sinks into her, going as deep as her body would allow.

"Mmmm Alex." Norma moans. He moves out of her slowly and thrust back in quickly. He kisses on her neck as she moans under him, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist. She whimpers quietly.

You okay?" Alex asks her after hearing her whimpering.

"Faster," she whispers into his ear and kisses his earlobe. Alex thrust into her as fast as he could, leaving her a moaning mess. He stops and catches his breath for a second before moving out of her.

"Get on top babe," he commands. Alex lies against the headboard and positions himself in a sitting position, waiting for Norma to sit in his lap. Once she's settles of him, he slowly guides himself into her. She starts off slow, making sure it is comfortable for the both of them. Alex places both of his hands on her ass and moves her on top of him. She grinds and circles her hips.

"God Norma..." Alex breathes out. Norma picks up the pace. Alex is shocked at his own moans that come from his mouth. He felt her wetness drip on his legs and grabbed her ass harder, leaving a red hand print on her cheeks.

"Tell me if you're close Alex." Norma manages to say through all her heavy moans.

"Almost..." He looks at the mirror on the door in front of them and loses his mind. They move together in unison and Norma finally shatters. Her orgasm rips through her and she stops her movements, unable to move. Alex removes himself from her then turns her on her back and grabs his length, pushing it back inside her walls. She gasps sharply as she was still going through the effects her orgasm had just left her. She grabs onto his forearms preparing for another wave of great sensation, but Alex grabs her wrists and pins them above her head. Her eyes start to roll to the back of her head. The pleasure she was feeling was intense.

" _Yesssss_ Alex!" Norma pants out. Alex pumps into her a couple more times before pulling out, his semen spilling on her leg and thigh.

"Hang on." He gets out of the bed and goes into the bathroom to grab tissue. He comes back to her and wipes his seed off her thigh and leg. He notices that her eyes were still closed.

"Hey, you alright?" She nods her head and smiles at him, still having her eyes closed. Alex smiled at her and pulled the sheet back and guided her under them. He spoons her and kisses her bare shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Thank you for all of this." Norma says, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"No problem beautiful."

"Your mom was so nice Alex. She seemed full of life too. I was surprised to be honest. I wasn't expecting her to be like that."

"That's how she was before she got despressed. She's back to who she used to be now."

"Well she's lovely. You think she likes me?" Norma turns her body to face Alex.

"She loved you."

Norma smiles and bites her bottom lip. "How come you don't speak a lot of Spanish?"

He shrugs and pulls her body closer to him. "Cause' all my friends and basically everyone I know speaks English and I never have a reason to speak Spanish. I only speak it at home really."

"Hmm. You know I can speak a little bit of it right?"

"I figured that out when you met my mom. I didn't know that before. Where did you learn it?"

"I just taught myself. Was bored one day."

Alex looks at her, wondering how did he get so lucky to be with this beautiful, amazing, talented girl. "Were you hatched from an egg or something?" Alex asks. Norma laughs and smiles at him. Her smiles fades as her expression becomes serious.

"I meant it you know."

"I mean it too Norma."

"I know you do." She places her arm across his chest and closes her eyes. She really did mean it. She loved him. She felt this way for weeks. It felt good to finally tell him and she was beyond happy that he said it back.

* * *

"Mmmm. This is taste so good," Norma says as she sits in front of Alex at a small coffee shop right across the street from the hotel they were booked at. Alex admires her. She was so beautiful. Everything about her was addictive and Alex quickly became an addict. After indulging in her once more last night in bed, they awoke together this morning to start a new day in their happiness.

"It was really nice waking up to your face this morning." Norma says, staring into his eyes with her light blue ones. This was the first time they actually slept throughout the night in the same bed together. Norma had never spent the night at Alex's house and he has yet to spend the night at Rebecca's with her. Alex's dad never said anything regarding Norma spending the night, however, Alex just wasn't sure if it was okay. And, even though Norma assured him Rebecca's parents didn't mind him sleeping over, he still did not want to intrude.

"It was. You're beautiful all the time," he replies. Norma grins from ear to ear.

"How did I get so lucky with you?"

"I am quite the catch huh," he jokes. Norma laughs and shakes his head at him. "I don't know babe. I think I'm the lucky one. You're the one I always wanted. Ever since you came to this crappy town. You were treasure," he tells her, no longer holding back how he truly felt about her. He loved her. He wanted to make her as happy as she made him.

"You must like making me blush Alex."

"Well, I like making you do a lot of things Norma."

"Hmm." She feels her arousal forming between her legs now. Although he wasn't direct with his words, she knew what he meant by that. He watches her for a minute before asking if she was ready to go. She tells him yes and they walk back to the hotel parking lot to get inside Alex's truck. They arrive to the beautiful park that Alex took her to yesterday.

"This is probably one of the most beautiful parks I've ever seen," she smiles.

"Want to go paddle boating? They have some on the other side of the lake that we can rent."

"That sounds fun."

Norma and Alex walk hand in hand to the side of the big lake that had the paddle boats. Alex pays the young guy to rent one and helps Norma into the boat. Once she's settled, he sits in his seat next to her.

"I've never done this before," Norma informs.

"I used to ride in these things when I was a kid with my mom and dad. You just move your feet on the pedals like you're riding a bike. Like this." Alex moves his feet on the pedals to demonstrate for Norma. She nods her head and follows his moves. Soon enough they are paddling in the lake passing by a family of ducks along the way.

Their paddle boat has a roof covering on top of it, so they had enough shade to cover them on this warm and sunny day. They stop paddling the boat and sit in the middle of the large lake. Norma looks over at Alex, taking in his profile. He seems happy. Peaceful. She smiles at him and grabs onto his hand. He turns to her and returns her smile.

"Can I tell you something?" she asks.

"Of course."

She sighs deeply. "Umm... I know you've been asking me about my life in my old town before I came here. I wasn't sure if I would ever tell you. But... I'm serious about you, and about us. I don't want to keep hiding things from you. I trust you completely."

He squeezes her hand and nods. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready or comfortable." He also sensed something unfortunate happened to her in her old town, but he would never force it out of her.

"I know. I want you to know." She looks into his eyes. "I lived in this really small town in Ohio. It was me, my mom, dad, and my brother. Caleb. Our dad was really abusive. He drank everyday. He did a lot of drugs too. Caleb and I. We were all we had. It was just us against the world..." she looks away, tears stinging her eyes. She focuses her gaze on the water in the lake.

"I... I slept with him. It continued on for years. It was... just a way of life. One day I tried to stop it and he raped me. The next day, my dad found out what he did to me. They got into a really bad fight and Caleb was kicked out. I haven't seen or spoken to him since. My dad was so angry. He made us move and we ended up here."

Alex's tears start making their way to his eyes, threatening to spill. He couldn't believe what she had endured before she came to White Pine Bay last year. He felt his own heart aching at her confession.

"I wanted to die throughout all those years. I never tried to do it myself though. I just couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to. I just... My parents never talked to me about it. We acted like it never happened. Acted as if Caleb never existed. It took me a long time to be back to my normal self. I swept it all under the rug." She shakes her head then looks up into the sky.

"I'm happy now. You made me happy. You're the source to my happiness Alex. I've never felt more sure about anything in my life. You're it for me. I know we're still really young but I don't see myself continuing my life without you in it. Every dream that I have and every time I think about the future, you're in it. I really do love you," she wipes her tears from her eyes. Alex is speechless. Firstly, he felt rage against her brother. Secondly, he felt his heart swell up from her words. She was it for him too. She was always the one. He loved her. There was no doubt about it.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Norma. I'm sorry for what happened to you in Ohio. Thank you for telling me. You didn't have to but I'm glad that you did. You're amazing. You know that? I love everything about you," he brings her hand to his mouth and kisses her knuckles.

She smiles and wipes her tears away with her hand. She now felt complete. She was ready to give her all to Alex. She no longer had the secret hidden. He knew everything about her. She didn't care if they hadn't been dating that long. She wanted this to work. She needed to tell him.

They sit holding hands in the paddle boat, enjoying the breeze and the warmth the sun provided.

* * *

 ** _A few hours later..._**

" _Awww_. I'm so sad that we finished it. How are we already done?" Norma asks as her and Alex sit in their hotel suite watching the ending credits of their favorite show Lost.

"Because you make us stay up til 2 am to watch it." Alex answers. Norma playfully rolls her eyes and shakes her head at him.

"Whatever Richard Alpert." Norma pinches his cheeks.

"Stop it."

"You look just like him Alex! I swear that's an older version of you. That's why he's my favorite character," she smiles.

It was around 7 pm and the busy city was about to start dying down. After paddle boating, they went to a local diner to eat before coming back to their room at the hotel. Norma phones rings and she gasps as she sees Rebecca's name on the screen.

"Becca's calling me," she tells Alex. He nods as he browses through the Netflix selections on the TV in front of them.

"Hello?"

" _Umm hello!? Norma what the hell? Are you okay?_ " Rebecca sounds worried and breathless, as if she had been running around.

"Yes. How are you?"

" _Norma! Did you forget that you told me to stay up for you last night because you were coming back home early. I stayed up til 3 am waiting for you. I wish I had access to your GPS on your phone. I was about to come find you!"_

Norma giggles at little at Rebecca's dramatics. "I'm sorry Becca. I forgot to call you yesterday. I'm fine. Everything's fine." She looks over at Alex who's looking at her. He turns away and turns his attention to the TV again.

" _Well I''m glad to hear that. Next time, make sure you let me know okay? I was so worried. My heart is still pounding right now. Don't you see all those texts and missed phone calls on your phone? Alex is sooooo lucky I don't have his phone number. I was trying to make Bob call him, but he insisted that you two were okay."_

Sure enough, there was 30 unread text messages and 12 missed calls from Rebecca. Norma had left her phone on the nightstand on Do Not Disturb since she got to the hotel yesterday. She groans and shakes her head at her forgetfulness. She forgot to tell Rebecca that her and Alex made up and that she wasn't coming back early.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you I wasn't coming back. I promise I'll never do that again. I just forgot," she tells her friend. She hears Rebecca sighing on the other end of the phone.

" _Okay. I mean I should have known you two would have kissed and made up. I was just really worried. I don't know why..."_

Norma smiles at the confession. She knew Rebecca cared about her a lot. "I know. I know. But hey, we're coming back tomorrow so I will see you then."

" _Are you rushing me off the phone? Geez, Alex must be doing you really good huh?"_

"Oh my God can you stop?" she laughs and Rebecca joins in on her laughter.

" _Okay, just know that I'll be waiting for all the details and I need an explanation from you Missy. See you soon. Bye."_

Norma hangs up the phone and looks at Alex. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Hey look at this." Alex selects a new show on Netflix for them to watch. Norma rests her head on Alex shoulder as he wraps his arm around her. They enjoy one another's company and bask in their feeling of eternal happiness.

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
